Something's Different
by csiawsomeallstarlover
Summary: Sequel to "Something's different". Macy's cancer is gone, but now she's got something else in her body, a baby! Nick/Macy Joe/Stella Kevin/Danielle Come along for the adventure of a Nacy pregnancy and a Joella engagement. xoxo Read/Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

I got home at around dinner time. It was all dark, other than some side table lights on. I was utterly hungry. Like painstakingly hungry. I put down all my bags and went into my kitchen. I flipped on a side light, and saw a note on the fridge.

Mace,

Went to a clothes fitting at Stella's.  
Won't be home too late!  
I love you!

~Nick

I left it there, and opened the fridge. Hunger was continuing to pierce through me like knives, and last nights casarole is looking more and more apitizing by the second. I scooped out a heaping load into my plate, and put it in the microwave, backing away when it roared to life. I flipped from some homework of this assignment I have at school. It's secondary to my job as a triage nurse at the childrens hospital. It's a pretty sad job to see all the sick kids that was through there every day, but it's nice to know that there are good doctors back there that are always helping.

I hear the dinger, and I walk to micro-wave. I never walk around there when it's on, or look in for that matter. There have been rumors that it gives you bad cancer, and trust me honey, don't wanna go there again. And then there is the other reason why I never look in there.

I'm expecting my first.

Is it wrong for me to feel this exited abou this? I mean, at my age, usually girls are focused on collage and sports. But then there's me. Still schooling, with a full time job, married, and a cancer survivor all wrapped into one. And thats pretty big. We have the money, the space... and the love. Oh yeah, there is no shortage of love in the family. I don't think I will need to worry about clothing. If I tell Stella on a Tuesday at say... 5:03pm, she will have 3 years of clothing sketched up by 12:03am on the Wednesday.

Now I need to tell Nick. That could be complicated. Its a foresure that I'm pregnant though. It all started the day when I realized I was the biggest clutz in America, and probably Canada too. I fell, and landed on my wrist funny. I swore it broke. It was my one day off, and Nick was at a recording studio for the day, and asked politly for me not to inturupt him, as they were on a tight schedule. I drove myself to the hospital and emmitted myself into emergency. They got me into x-ray, and of course the first thing they ask is...

"When was the last time you had your period?"

I had to count on my fingers to 6. 6 weeks. And then she asked if she were sure I wasn't pregnant. I had to say no. I found out later that day that I indeed was. Instantly I fell into exitment! This was a few days ago, and I can't keep in to myself anymore. I must tell him tonight. I plop on my favorite sopt in the entire house. He always ask me why I like it there so much, and to tell you the trruth, it's just more compfy there. The tiny little corner of the couch...

I plop there with my meal, and turn on my computer. I don't know exactly when Nick will be home, but I need to think of the way I am gonna tell him. Killing time, I look on a website filled with pregnancy info and tips.

Sometime between then and when I was shaken awake, I must have falled asleep. I have an empty bowl on my lap, and the screensaver is on my computer. I see Nicks dark eye's in the dim light shining down on me.

"Nick hi!" I place the plate on my lap, and pull him down beside me. "Thank god your home! I need to tell you something!" he stopped me by placing a finger on my lips.

"Wait, first, I worte you a song." he pulled out his guitar from underneath the table. "OKay...

Roses are Red  
Violets are blue.

Sugar is sweet,  
and so are you."

Nick looks at me with hopeful eye's. "Thats it? Really? Thats the new song?" he nodded. "Nick, it's-"

"Not done," he inturupted.

"Lily's are fine,  
Dafodills are faby.

Oh, and by the way.  
I know about our baby."

I felt my lips curve into an "o"

**Okay. Thats chapter #1! Hope you like it! Please review. I know this chapter is short, but it starts next chapter! hahah! PLEASE REVIEW! hahah!**

**xoxo**

**Molly  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**IF YOU WANT SEASON 2 OF JONAS TO BE A SURPRISE, READ THE NORMAL PRINT BUT NOT THE BOLD PRINT!**

"How did know know?" I asked him after a few moments of silence. His eye's were intence, and I knew that there was something... different about this. I want him to tell me how he knows though. It's been ly little sectret for how long?

"Well, it all started with one day I got bitten by a spider, and then hit by a bus, which got run over my a train, which was crash-landed on by a jumbo jet. It was then I realized that I had x-ray vision." he explained. "You were sleeping when I saw it, really! It's so cute!" I had to laugh. He was attempting so hard to be serious, and I just really want to figure out how he knows. "Okay. Well you know how when you type in a website in the address bar, and previous websites come up. Well, I typed in for google, and saw baby tips, and names, and such. I didn't think you were pregnant, but I thought that there was a chance. But you had never told me, so I didn't think so. I was just expecting you to ask to start trying for a family sometime soon. But when this perky girl called, asking for you. I told her you were at work. She asked who I was, and I told her that I was her husband, Nick. And she asked "the father?" so I guess that kinda gave it away for me." I had to throw my head back and laugh again.

"Oh Amy Amy Amy. I will have to thank her for saving me a lot of stress of telling you." he nodded, putting his guitar down on the ground and settling in next to me. He took his hand, and started brushing my hair out of my face. "So anyways... what do you think, daddy?"

"I think..." he leaned in and kissed me passionatly, brushing my back, my hair, and my thigh. I was pretty trapped, so I couldn't move too much. What I love about us is that when we kiss, I feel the sparks that were like the first kiss in that hospital bed. "We are going to be great parents, in a loving family. I am so proud of you for going through with this. I know that sounds odd, but think of whats going to happen to yourr body. You're going to become Mrs. Lucas-Blimp."

"And your gonna love me when I turn ugly?" he gave me the wierdest look in the world.

"Are you kidding me? Pregnancy is beautiful, and what comes out of it is going to be twice as beautiful! I love you so much..." he kissed her lips.

**HOLY SHIT! YOU KNOW WHAT I JUST READ (DON'T READ ON IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ABOUT THE SECOND EPISODE OF JONAS L.A... SERIOUSLY BIG HUGE SPOILER SO DON'T READ ON IF YOU DON'T WANT TO...**

**OKAY, SO WHAT HAPPENS 2 WEEKS TODAY (SUNDAY) IS THAT MACY AND NICK SPEND MORE TIME TOGETHER, AND THEY START DATING, AND THEY KEEP IT A SECRET FROM EVERYONE ELSE BECAUSE THEY ARE SCARED OF TELLING THEM (probably because they started dating so soon). AND TO PROMISE EACH-OTHER OF THAT SECRET... THEY KISS! ON THE LIPS! ITS ON WIKIPEDIA RIGHT NOW SO GO CHECK IT OUT!**

**THERE IS ALSO LIKE, 5 MORE EPISODE SUMMARIES THERE IF YOU WANNA GO CHECK IT OUT...**

**xoxo**

**A VERY EXITED**

**Molly**

**(P.S. If someone posted it there as a joke or something, I will be pissed. I would not lie to all of you, and I certainly want Nick and Nicole to be together. God, I knew there was gonna be a kiss... I just didn't think it was gonna be that soon. I read a magazene article where Nick was asked what he would do if he had to kiss Nicole, and he just explained that it was be easy because they are so close. I guess that was sepeaking from experiance)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you wanna go tell everyone?" she asked excitedly. "I mean, if you say yes, I think I shall go to the hardware shop to buy some protective stuff. I think I will either be bashed in the head or hugged so tight my guts will come out of my mouth." she laughed, and tied her long hair out of her face.

"I think that they will hug you so hard, that you'd sufficate." Nick told her. "But why don't we call everyone over for dinner tonight. It's been our secret for a but now, and I am pretty stoked that we are finally getting around to telling somebody."

"It's been one night." she said.

"I know, but Macy I can't wait!" She lept towards him, and hugged him.

"Me either. This is going to be so exiting. Don't you have an interview today?" he nodded into her shoulder. "Since I've got the day off, I'll clean up and call everyone to make arraignments." their dog, Elise, came running in from outside and ran up to them, tickling her bare legs. "Hey, Leesee!" the dog barked excitedly, the golden fur flying all over the place. "Are you exited to become a big sister?" she barked again. "I think that's a yes."

"Okay, well call everyone up. I guess I will be coming home at around 5... so arrange it for 5:30." she nodded, and he kissed her cheek. "Bye Mace, bye baby, bye Elise." As soon as he was out the door, a pang of nervousness hit me.

How do we tell them?

Nick and Macy were sitting in the living room with the families. Tom was talking to Macy's dad, Tyler. Joe and Stella were talking to Sandy, and Frankie and Kevin were playing with Liam and Izzy. After a few minutes, they heard the buzzer go, and Nick called everyone into the dining room. Everyone took their seat, but they saw the food, and were... shocked to say the least.

"Guys, why is everything in baby sized pieces?" Joe asked, looking at everything chopped into tiny little bits. "No offence, but it's wierd."

"Oh, we never thought of that." Macy said casually, taking her seat beside Stella and Kevin. Nick sat across the table with Joe and Tyler. "Baby, can you pass the baby carrots?" she called over to her husband, who was sitting near the place.

"Of course, baby." he replied, handing over the white dish. There was a little more talk, until Nick stood up. "I have to go out for a bit, but before we do, I want to take a picture to document this special occasion."

"Why is it so special?" Joe asked.

"You'll see... it's special." Nick said, and everyone went to stand infront of a bare, brown wall. "On three, everyone say Macy's pregnant. 123." he counted quickly, and before the flash went off, Macy pulled off her sweater, revealing a t-shirt that said "BABY ON BOARD." Nick looked at the picture, and threw is head back in laughter.

"Did it turn out?" Macy asked, making her way over to him. Once she saw the picture, she started laughing. "Did it ever!" they looked out, and saw that everyone was still standing still, shocked. "So... um... who wants pie?"

"Did Nick just say you guys are expecting?" Stella asked, walking up. Nick and Macy glanced at each-other, and nodded. "OH MY GOD!" the blonde almost bulldozed Macy into the ground with a hug. "HuuuuuuuuHaaaaaa!" she hyperventilated over and over again. "Macy! I am so happy! I am going to be an auntie!" she jumped up and down over to Joe. "YOUR SISTER IS HAVING A BABY!" and she jumped over to the adults. "YOUR DAUGHTER IS HAVING A BABY!" Joe was next to hug her crazy, then hug his brother.

"You nervous?" he whispered to Nick during the hug.

"Slightly." he breathed with a smile on his face.

"To be honest, I didn't even know you lost it with her, yet. I thought that you would have been to scared." Joe teased.

"Me? Scared? Really? No... Not at all. You know, at first it's nerve wracking, but I kinda started it, so I didn't want to stop."

"Well, congrats. If it's a boy... Joe. If it's a girl... Joe." Nick glanced over at Macy, who was talking to all the adults, hugging them and placing a hand on her stomach. Stella was still beside her, a hand thrown over her shoulder.

"I don't think so. Maybe when you and Stella..."

"I don't think she wants to so fast. I think she has a full career ahead of her, and wants to wait." Joe explained, Staring at his fiance.

"And your okay with that?" Nick asked.

"Why not? I can focus on acting and music." he explained. "And anyways, in... however many months, I will have a niece or nefue of my own."

"Eight months. And you will have a niece or nefue, so will Kevin, Frankie, Lizzy and Liam, and Stella. And Mom, dad and Tyler will have a grand son or daughter. And of course we will have a child. So if you wanna wrestle... probably Stella for it." they laughed. "Just got talk to your sister."

"Will do." Joe patted his brother on the back. Meanwhile, after Kevin congratulated Macy, he went into the bathroom and pulled out his cell phone.

**Danielle, are you there?**

_Yeah. What's up?_

**You'll never guess the news we just figured out.**

_What news?_

**My little sister's pregnant.**

_Little sister? I thought you only had bothers._

**She married Nick, so she's really my sister-in-law. But it's Macy.**

_Macy? The one with the cancer?_

**Yeah, well it's gone now. But she just told us that she's a month along pregnant with her first child. I just thought I would let you know.**

_Tell Macy I wish her the best. And if she'd let me, I will gladly help her prepare for the new addition to the family._

**If I know Macy like I know Macy, she would love that. But I should go see her, and make sure Nick doesn't die of stress. Either way, see yah! And I love you!**

_I love you too. Tell Macy congraulations._

Kevin walked out of the bathroom and into the smiling crowd.

**Sorry, this is not my best. I feel bad about it, too! But hey, look on the bright side. JONAS L.A. IS TOMORROW! Do you know how long I've been waiting? 5 MONTHS! Oh god... Well, it's late so I guess for a lot of you... JONAS L.A. IS PREMIERING TODAY! If you're exitined about it, leave a review!**

**xoxo**

**Molly**

**I will update faster, I PROMISE! ONE MORE WEEK OF SCHOOL!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"NICK! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE BEEN OVER THIS?" Macy yelled, coming out of the bathroom. She had a look of rage on her face as she trudged through the home. "NICK! NICK!" she yelled loudly, scaring off Elice. "Sorry, girl." she said nicely to the dog. "NICK!" she came into the kitchen, where he was eating a bowl of frosted flakes.

"Yes dear?" he asked sweetly.

"Don't yes dear, me! How many times have I told you to put the toilet seat down after you go?" she asked, fed up with saying it over and over and over again.

"About as many times as I've left it up..." he guessed.

"No, it's been more than that! Because I give you constant reminders every day, before and after you go in. But it never seems to get into your brain." he smiled, and shook his head. "This is not a laughing matter. I fell in... again." he burst out laughing. "Nick! Oh my god!" she yelled, storming away.

"Macy," he called following her. "You... you actually fell in?"his laughter turned into a snicker, but it didn't last long. She turned around, and showed her a soaking wet butt she was currently sporting. "Oh my god you did!" his snicker turned into a fit of laughter.

"This is NOT funny! All I was doing is my make-up, when I get an itch on my leg. I don't think much of it, so subconsciously, I sit down on the toilet. Imagine my shock when I found myself in the toilet pool." he continued to laugh.

"Mace, you have to understand that I was brought up in a house with five guys!" Nick told her.

"And one mom..."

"Who had her own bathroom. It's only been three... 4 months that we have been living together? Relax, I will get into the swing of things, I promise." he assured her.

"Okay..." he gave her a slight hug, and they both heard footsteps.

"Knock knock." Stella chirped, walking into the kitchen, Joe trailing behind. "I was up all night designing and making these clothes for you..." she placed down a bunch of bags, and opened one up, pulling out a little yellow jumper. "Do you like?"

"Stella, I don't think that Macy will fit into that. I mean, she's going to grow big..." Nick said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"They're not for Macy, they're for my future niece or nefue." she said proudly.

"Wow, Stella these are amazing! I love them. But you really didn't have to... I mean, the baby's not coming for another... 7 months. We have plenty of time." Macy smiled.

"You may think that now, but pretty soon, 7 months will turn into 4 months, and then you will get fat, and tired, and all you will want to do is boss Nick around while watching daytime soaps and eating three times your weight in ice cream!" Stella told her. "And anyways, I didn't do these all in one night, I've been working on them since you told me... last month." she assured.

"Well, thanks. I guess you can put them in the nursery." Nick said.

"Nursery? You picked out a nursery?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it's the guest bedroom down the hall." Macy said.

"Is it big?" Stella asked.

"Yeah..."

"Good. Because I also brought over the Stellavator 2.0." Macy broke into a smile. "I hope the baby loves it! It's brand new! No more horrible noices and such. And I think that you can work it, too! Nick though... I don't know..."

"Might I remind you that I am 3 points shy of being a genius?" Nick asked, hearing Stella's previous comment.

"Uh, huh." Anyways, lets go set it up."

"Okay." the four of them rushed up the stairs.

"Wait! Macy what happened to your pants?" Stella asked half way up the stairs.

"What do you think?" Macy asked.

"Nick? Did you forget to put the toilet seat down for your wife again?" Stella asked. Nicks cheeks flushed.

"Maybe a little..."

"DOORKNOB!"

**So, I am... lost. I need help on ideas! So please comment and give me ANYTHING to feed off of. You know that thing that is like "dare to be stupid" or something by writing songs, well that's me with writing. Please help!**

**_So, guess what? I SAW JONAS L.A. BACK TO THE BEACH! I honestly thought it was amazing, being that about 25% of it is Joe and Stella, while 75% of it is Nick/Macy! AND I LOVE THE MUSIC VIEDO AT THE END! I want to go on, but I think I should wait until people should watch it. But until then, I will have to think about it in my head. If you want to hear more, or discuss it with me (PLEASE) Review and I will PM you as soon as I get it =D_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Molly  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

"We can't move!" Stella yelled at Joe as they were sitting at the dinner table. "My enitre life is here! My family, friends... Macy. She needs me now more than ever. I can't just leave her now. And you can't leave your brother! He's probably still freaking out about the fact that he's becoming a father, and Macy's soul focus with be birthing a healthy baby. Joe..." she hadn't even realized it, but the idea of moving brought tears to Stella's eyes.

"I know, I don't want to move either. But the T.V. show I'm in requires me to do it. If I don't, I'll be killed off and we will loose a lot of money. Not many shows film down here, I got lucky. But you know that acting is my passion. I don't want to quit." Joe explained, head in his hands.

"And my family is my passion. If you really love me, you'll understand where I'm coming from here." Stella argued.

"And if you really loved me, you have to understand why I need this job! And the fact that I don't want to quit." she stood up, almost throwing her chair back with her legs.

"Well then..." she took off up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Joe asked, looking up at her.

"Not to Macy's, I'll tell you that!" She said bitterly. "You know why? Because I love her, and I don't want to stress you out with my rantings!" she made the rest of the way upstairs. Joe followed closely. She went to her side of the big bed, and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't want to move."

"You don't even know where it's too!" Joe said, sitting beside her.

"I don't wanna know!" She snapped. "I just don't want anything to change."

"It's L.A." she snapped her eye's sadly over to him.

"That's so far..."

"I know, but change is good. Please! My parents are moving there with or without us. Nick and Macy... well who knows what they would do after they found that out. And Kevin's moving there, too! He wants to become a director. Who knows about Macy's dad and mom. But I just think that change is good." Stella glanced down at her perfectly painted toes.

"I'll think about it." she said finally.

She had a giant scoop of icecream in her mouth when the door opened, and Nick came walking in. He didn't wave or anything, just went directly into their small kitchen. "What's wrong, hun? Bad day?" she asked, swallowing the ice cream and putting the tub on the coffee table beside her. He didn't answer, just sat beside her and grabbed the remote, channel flipping. "Uh, Nick? Kinda watching something there."

"Sorry..." he muttered, giving her back the remote.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Everyone's moving!" he snappped. "Mom and dad decided to take Frankie there to finish school. Kevin wants to be a director, and Joe's T.V. show is moving him there! Ug!" he ranted.

"So where are they moving? L.A.?" she asked. He just nodded. "That's a coincidence. Last night my dad called and said he had to move back there because of his job. He's moving in a month." she told him.

"So wait, we'll be the only one's living here?" he asked him sadly. "That sucks..."

"I bet it will! I mean, I need Stella. She's kinda like my buggie-boo. I can't live life knowing that she is on the other side of the country. And what about Kevin? Is that girl moving with him?" Macy asked.

"I guess so. They are getting an apartment together." Nick said angerly. "I don't want you to go through with this pregnancy with just me. There is so much love going on in this family, it would be a shame, you know. And especially since you are having the first child... who knows."

"Yeah... you want some ice cream?" she asked, picking it up off the coffee table and scooping a bit out on her spoon, pointing it in the direction of Nick. "It's Chocolate! I know how much you love Chocolate!" he laughed.

"Cravings much, Mace?" he asked. She shook her head no, and shoved the ice cream into his mouth, then getting some for herself.

"No! I just woke up from my nap really wanting ice cream, so I called my dad and demanded he get me some!" she explained. "And that brings us here! I have been eating the icy goodness ever since." she licked her lips gently, and focused on the T.V. The show Life With Derek was on, and she had her focus on that a lot lately. "Look at them. They have to be our age, and they're actually acting like it. They go out partying, having extream make-out sessions... and then there's us. Sitting at home, eating ice cream, married, expecting our first child..."

"So? We're not the same as the others, who cares?" Nick asked.

"I guess I don't. But what are we going to about everyone moving? Do you wanna... move with them?" she asked, placing a hand gently on his cheek. "L.A. is beautiful."

"I know, and the beaches and shopping is nice. We can get a home that will actually fit us, and our child, and guests." he said thoughtfully. "You know what, since the thirty seconds ago you came up with this idea, it's gorwn on my. I say lets follow the trend! Lets move to L.A!" she dropped the now empty carton of ice-cream on the hardwood floor, and started clapping.

"Yay! This is so exiting! I have to tell Stella! See when they're moving!" Macy said, and crawled off the couch and out of her small blanket, wrapped tightly around herself. She was dressed in a white tank-top and short blue shorts that looked as if she were outgrowing them quickly. "And maybe while I'm at it, she'll come with me to buy some maternity clothes." she said excitedly, and ran out the door.

It only took a few minutes to drive to their small house, driving by her dads house, which had Liam and Izzy (who was now walking) playing around the for sale sign. But eventually she was walking up the driveway to her friends house. Stella came to meet her after the doorbell was rang, with a surprise look on her face.

"Macy, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you. May I come in?" Macy asked. Stella stepped aside to let her friend in. They went over to the big couch, and sat down. "So... I here you're moving." she said, playing nervously with her hair.

"Ummm, yeah. I ended up saying yes. I know that this is Joe's passion, and I can't hold him back from that." Stella said sadly, looking down. "I will miss everybody here soooooo much! If there was anything I could do to get you to move out there with me, I would do it. But moving is a lot of stress, stress I just don't think you can afford right now."

"Awww, I'm a trooper, I'll make it." Stella looked up at Macy, her whole face coming alive.

"Wait, your moving there?" she asked.

"Wait... your... moving... too?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, Nick and I decided to take our lives and leave for L.A. My dad and siblings are gonna be out there, too. So we just decided to go. There is so much love in this family, and with the first baby coming, well you could only imagine where I'm coming from." she squealed and hopped up and down.

"WE'RE MOVING TO L.A. WE'RE MOVING TO L.A.! Lets celebrate with some evening shopping!" she grabbed Macy's hand, and pulled her out the door.

**Hope you liked! I guess you can guess whats happening next chapter =p.**

**Well, Monday is my last day of school! Well, half day. I get off early. So yeah, updating should be frequent.**

**xoxo**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Molly  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"NO NO NO! IT CANNOT GO THERE!" Macy yelled as Nick and Joe moved a couch in front of the T.V. "There has to be room for a rocker! It has to sit right in front of me! Move it back so there's space!" they did as they were told. Macy just rolled her eye's, and hand on her stomach. "TOO FAR! TOO FAR! I can feel the fact that the baby doesn't like this! Here, let me do this!" Both Joe and Nick put out their hand, stopping her.

"You're not lifting anything, remember?" Nick asked her.

"Fine!" she huffed. "But I still get to supervise. Now up... up... up... PERFECT!" the boys stepped back to examine their work, and looked at her.

"It's in the same place where we started." Joe groaned.

"No..." Stella walked in with Kevin behind her. She looked at the three friends examining the couch, and laughing slightly.

"What in the world is so interesting about this couch?" Stella asked.

"Well, Macy-" Joe started, but was interupted by Nick, telling him to let it go.

"Nick, Macy, it's time for your meeting with your new doctor." Stella said happily. "You get to find out weather it's a girl or a boy, right?" Macy nodded with a huge smile on her face. "I'm so exited! I'm so glad the new house has a room dedicated to clothes. GOD! I'm so stoked!"

"Imagine how she feels..." Nick said as he watched his beaming wife. She placed a hand on her "swollen" belly, and looked down ayt it, smiling and rubbing it gently. "Well, if we leave, can you guys PLEASE fix the couch?" Nick asked. "Make sure there is enough room for a rocker." they all nodded, and said goodbye as the two of them walked out their front door. They all lived really close, maybe 2 houses away from each other, if not right next door. It was a very new neighborhood along the ocean, so they all decided to live close. Nick's parents decided to live closer to the school, which was farther away from them, while Macy's dad decided to live just a few blocks away. Again, Macy was a triage nuse and always drove by to see her siblings at play.

It didn't seem long until they were sitting in a large, dark room with a bed, and a monitor. She was sitting on the cold, high leather bed, while Nick was sitting on a chair next to her, holding her hand. Two people walked in, one male, one female. "Hi, I'm Doctor Stran. This is Nurse Briget. I will be your docotor through the pregnancy, and she will be your nurse, taking care of things like ultrasounds." Dr. Stran said with a smile on his face.

"Hello! I'm Macy, and this is my husband, Nick." Nick said politly, and they all shook hands.

"Thank you for doing this for us, keeping us with the least amount of doctors possible. I really appriciate it." Nick told them.

"No problem at all." Dr.s Stran (lets call him Stran) said. "Now Ms. Lucas. If you would plase lie dow, we can get you started with the ultra sound." she nodded, and lay down, pulling up her shirt to her bra-line. "I am just gping to stay to observe, just because I need to see what I'm dealing with here."

"No problem." Macy said, and Nurse Briget (call her Briget) set her up with towels before putting the cold gel in a plop on her stomach.

"So what brings you out here to L.A.?" Stran asked as he observed the monitor, pointing a few things out.

"Both our families moved here. We're originally from New Jersy, but we decided to get a large house in a beautiful neighbourhood. My brothers and sister-in-law, who happens to be Macy's best friend from the past ... 9 years moved here too." Nick explained.

"That's great! So you are new here?" they nodded. "Welcome to L.A."

"Thanks."

"Wow, I must comment that you are getting pretty big." Stran commented. "I can assure you that it's nothing to worry about what so ever, but still, a little bit over average. How far along are you again?"

"For months." Macy said.

"Oh, that makes sence." he nodded thoughtfully. "And I suppose you want to see the sex of your baby?"

"TOTALLY!" Macy said exitedly, grabbing Nick's hand.

"Well, the baby is in a perfect position to see what it is..." Briget said, and their hands squeezed tighter. "And it's... a girl!" Macy squealed in exitment, as Nick leaned down and placed a happy kiss on her lips.

"I can't believe it!" she said breathlessly. "Last year, I was trying to become a cancer survivor, and now... I am going to be raising a little girl. Wait, no. We're going to be raising a little girl." he laughed.

"That's right, you had cancer." Stran said. "Just you have to be careful. Maybe come in here once every 2 weeks, just to make sure you are healthy." she nodded, and all the blue gel was wiped off her stomach. "Well, then you'll be okay then. Congratulations with your daughter, and see you in two weeks. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to call."

"Thanks, Dr. Stran and Nurse Briget." Macy said, and they left the room. Macy immidiantly jumped up and into Nicks arms. "A daghter... How amazing!"

"I know!" he whispered back. She got dressed and they drove back home. Stella immediently ran up to them with two rolls of fabric in her hamd (one pink, one blue) and a questioning look on her face. Macy looked at Nick, then at Stella. Soon, she slowly brought her finger up to the pink one. Stella screamed and threw her arms around her friend.

"It's a girl!" she screamed.

**Hope you enjoyed... I am so glad that I made the baby a girl, I have nothing against guys, but I have something worked out =D. I was thinking last night about the fact that it was January when I got the idea to make a story about Macy getting cancer, and it has Continued into July! Thanks from the bottom of my heart to the people who have been reading and commenting all the way from the start, as well as the people who are new and this story caught their interest. It means the owrld to me when I go into my email and see all those alerts =D And I hope I do well in supplying you with all things JONAS L.A. I really try! Which brings me to this...**

**I'm gonna good rant about one thing... one song... one music video...**

**Chillin' In The Summertime**

**Everyone who has seen this and knows me will have been thinking "oh yes, Mols will have chocked on her water gasping about how cute the scenes between them are" and indeed I did! OMG THEY ARE ADORIBLE =D Them kinda playing around on the front of the boat, and her clinging onto his arm as he steers the yaht. Young love =D GEEZE I CAN'T STOP SMILING! =D =D =D And then there's this one scene, I have no idea what they're doing, but he leans in and says something to her, and I'm like "Okayy?" and I seriously thought they were gonna kiss. If they did, though, this keyboard will have one sticky mess =D =D**

**If you haven't seen it, go see it! Seriously worth a watch!**

**WAIT! I had signed my name at the bottom, and I realized that there was one more thing I was gonna rant about... JONAS L.A. "And...Action!" I saw the preview at the end of the episode that comes out Sunday (but I saw it... Monday?) and it looks like Nick has gravitated =D. Remeber the second episode when they sat next to each-other by the pool (after the cheesy but extreamly cute hands touching on laptop scene) and they were so far apart someone could jump between them (DZ)? Well in the preview, he is like, squshed right up to her, and they are playing the guitar together. He is on her left, moving his fangers (he has an arm around her) while she is strumming. She says "We're doing it!" and he's like "yeah, we're shredding twinkle twinkle" and then she looks at his and says "I think guitar should always be a 2 person instrament" and he looks down and says "depends on the 2 people..." then lookos up at her smiling at him. Then it kinda switches scenes to inside (I think...?) and she says "If you like a girl, you should tell her, so she's not confused by the messages that you're sending" I don't know about you, but I am STOKED for it! Okay, done wioth my rant... continue with your life now... but not beofre hitting that little button down there!**

**xoxo**

**Molly**

**P.S. More to come! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

"A girl?" Joe asked, running around the corner followed by Kevin. "You're having a little girl?"

"Yeah." Nick said, holding Macy close and kissing her temple. "The doctor confirmed it. One little girl! You guys are gonna be having one epic neice. She is going to be the first gold medalist to ever win a grammy for a #1 hit song!" they laughed, and all of a sudden, Kevins hands were on her stomach."Kevin.. what are you doing?"

"I wanna feel it move or something." Kevin replied, rubbing his fingers around the layers of the shirt. I think I wanna help name her... what about Kevinina?" Kevin asked. Joe stepped right in, pushed Kevin aside and replaced his brothers hands with his own on her stomach.

"NO WAY! I think it should be Joelle or Jonanina." Joe said. "UGGG! I think she's asleep!"

"I think so too." Nick laughed. Macy looked at him, and wondered why he was being so calm about the boys hands "massaging" her stomach. As if he read her mind, he leaned down and told her that they're trying to feel the baby, and not her. She instantly leaned on him, and the boys backed away.

"Kevinina"

"Joelle"

"Kevinina"

"Joelle"

"GUYS!" Macy yelled. "I really need to go change and go to the washroom. Please let me through." they stepped aside, and the small girl walked between them. "Thank you kindly." she called back to them, and wlalked up the stairs. "Goodnight!"

"Night. Congrats!" they called up to her, and all left for their homes. Nick walked up a few minutes later with her favorite rose tea in his hand. She was in the shower, that was in the bathroom connected to their room. There was a side lamp emmiting a low, dim light, but most of the other light was coming from the open door bathroom door, as well as tons of steam.

"Mace, you almost done in there?" he called in from the room, stripping into his underwear.

"Yup." she called back, and tunred off the water. Moments later she came out wrapped in a small towel. It looked as if she was hiding a small foam dodgeball under their, but he was pretty used to it. "Do you need the bathroom?" It smelled like soap was too bright, but he went in anyways.

"Sure." there was no point to a bathrooom door in that room, because the two of them never use them. She watched as she slipped into her underwear under her towl, then a baggy t-shirt over the towel, then slipped the towel out, put it in the laundry hamper, and crawled into bed. Nick quickly out on pajama shorts, and crawled in next to her.

"So... I've been thinking..." Nick said, making her look up from the magazine she was reading, and look at him. "We should go public about this thing." it came as a shock to her first as her enitre body went cold.

"W-what? Nick, are you sure thats a good idea? I mean, fangirls will hate me! Did you know that they want to lick your arm?" he gave her a really disturbed look, and she just giggled. "It's true! It was on a video comment for your video Chillin In The Summertime. This person was like "I want to lick Nick's arms" and others were like "I want to lick Joe's face!" But anyways, what will the media think of me? Your a huge rockstar, and I'm just your... your..."

"Macy, wife, child's mother..." he guessed.

"I was going for s*ut or wh*re, but you know, I like Macy. I'm your Macy... I like that." he smiled and leaned down to her, kissing her jawline.

"I will make arrangements in the morning?"

"Yeah..."

**Okay, In know this is short, but here somes a rant that I don't think you read but I need to get out there.**

**So today I saw the episode of JONAS L.A. "And... Action" and I must say, I have NEVER hated another charachter more than I hate Stella right now. "Is a there such a job as a cat masseuse?" "I wanna order pizza" "Today was a weird day" I hate her SOOOO much right now! I want to tell you why SOOOOOOOOOO FREAKING MUCH! BUT I DON'T WANNA SPOIL IT FOR NEXT WEEK!**

**All I can say, is **

**"You are a Rockstar, and I am your..."**

**"Macy"**

**"I'm your Macy, I like that."**

**"Me too."**

**is actually part of the episode, and someone did comment on the "Chillin' In The Summertime" music video saying that they wanted to lick Nick's arms. If, per say, that commenter is reading this story... haha.  
**

**Uggggg! You know what to do.**

**xoxo**

**Molly  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Month 5 came along quickly, and the baby stuff was piling up in the spare room fast. Macy and Joe were in there sorting things. She was sitting in a rocking chair with a hand on her stomach, rocking back and forth gently as Joe sat on the floor, folding blankets. "Thank you so much for doing this." Macy said kindly. "I know that this is your only day off for a while, and I didn't really expect you to do this. But it's a huge help. I feel so useless lately, and Nick is getting as much recording in as possible before I hit 8 months and he is going to stop for a year or two."

"It's really no problem." Joe smiled up at her. "Anything for my favorite sister. And no, I really don't have anything better to do. Kevin is out of town with Danielle, and Stella... well I don't really know where she is. Maybe she's working. She never really told me." Stella had hooked up a job designing wardrobe for a Disney Channel T.V. show, and was loving it. It kept her busy though. It's a show that need a lot of costumes.

"Well I still really appriciate it."

"I know you'd do the same for me... that is if I were a pregnant girl." she giggled lightly, but continued to rock back and forth slowly. "I should open the window. It's getting really stuffy in here." he stood up, and made his way to the window, sliding it open. But on his way back, he had to move a lot of things aside. "God, what if Stella throws you a ba-"

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Macy cut him off. "Don't say the B word!"

"But Mace, it's just a baby shower!" she placed her hands over her ears, and a serice of "LA LA's came out of her mouth.

"But I don't want one. If you say it, Stella will somehow figure out that she forgot to plan me one. I have enough stuff here that the two of us bought that I don't even know what to do with..." Joe laughed.

"It's Stella. If I know her like I know her, she will be throwing you one. Sorry, hun, but it's what you get when you have her as a best friend." Macy laughed as Joe sat back down and continued to fold.

"Yeah... I guess." she muttered.

"So, what colour are you painting the nursery?" Joe asked.

"I want it to be a pretty shade of light purple. I just think pink is too girlie for someone who is gonna be very into sports, if you know what I mean." Joe laughed. "But somewhere around here we got this amazing crib, and a stroller, and rockers. And all these boxes are clothes. I guess I should get to organizing them here pretty soon." she reached down, and sipped at her water. "But changing topics, have you and Stella picked a wedding date yet?"

"Well, actually this baby is coming first. Once it is all settled into the family, then we will do it. But right now, all Stella can think about is you and the little one. She is so exited! She loves babies, too. I know that I am never gonna be happier with another woman, but it's play because I know the two of us are gonna be together forever. Joe and Stella... Stella and Joe... best friends since pre-school, now husband and wife." they both smiled at the thought.

"Well, if anybody deserves it, it's you. I'm glad you aren't stepping into this all so fast! I mean, I think it's foolish to be like, "I love you, lets marry." Nick and I did it, and I know that it's all turning out, and I wouldn't change it for the world, but I think the taking it slow thing is better for you guys anyways." Joe nodded. "Did that make scene?"

"Yeah! Anyways thanks so much again, but I think everyone's gonna be home here in a bit, do you want some lunch?" she nodded, and tried to get up, but it was difficult for her. Joe grabbed her hand, and pulled her up to her feet. "There you go!"

"Thanks." the two of them went downstairs to see everyone sitting in the kitchen. "What are you guys doing here?" they all looked at them and smiled.

"I'm at lunch." Nick said. "I have 2 hours."

"I'm off for the rest of the day, thought I would do something with Joesph. But if you are too busy with Macy, I can go out with one of my colluges. It's no problem." Macy smiled at Joe.

"Go, I'll be fine by myslef for an afternoon." Macy said told her friend. "And Kevin, what about you?" Stella and Joe were at the door getting their sandles on when Kevin started to talk.

"Danielle's Aunt is having a baby shower, and I had to-" He stopped talking when he saw Macy slap her face while Joe turned plae. "What did I say?" Everyone turned to Stella, whose mouth was wide and her eye's shining in exitment. "Stella..."

"HOW DID I FORGET? A BABY SHOWER! I AM SO SORRY! I HAVE TO THROW YOU A BABY SHOWER!" Stella flew out of her shoes and flew to her friend, wrapping her arms around her. "I'm not going out this afternoon. We have to make an invitation list... and food... and decorations! And presents!" She started jumping up and down. "Yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay aya yay yay yay yay yay!"

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no!" Macy jumped along. "Stella, I appriciate it, but there is so much work to go along with this, and we are just settling in. And your wedding. This should not be a high-priority thing." Stella rolled her eye's dramatically.

"What about your mom?" Kevin asked. "I saw her at the gas station on my way home today. She would want to come." Macy and Nick looked wide-eyed at him.

"You WHAT? How is she out? Why is she here? Did you talk to her?" Macy asked.

"Yeah, I said hi, She says that she's living out here with your dad again. She seems to be doing well. I mean, the love from your father is great. But she would want to come! Wouldn't she? It's her first grandchild! It's not like your unmarried, right?" Nick stepped closer to his tense wife, and placed a hand on her shoulder, calming her down.

"You didn't mention anything to her, right? About any of this? What did you tell her?" Macy asked, teeth clamped together.

"Well, she asked what I was doing here, and I told her I moved here. She asked about you, and I told her that you were good. She told me where she lived now, and to tell you to give her a call. She really missed you!"

"I know but Kevin... I haven't TOLD her yet!" a strange look of shock over came them all. "She doesn't know about the mairrage, or me healing. And especially not about the baby, she would freak. I AM only 18."

"Macy, are you embarrased of me?" Nick asked, slightly insulted. "Or am I not good enough for you?"

"No Nick, I love you! And I'm not embarrased at all, but my mom is strict, and she's flip if she ever found out that my cancer is gone and the first thing I did was have a baby with my husband and not get an education. You have to understand." Macy pleaded to her husband to understand. He just hugged her tightly.

"I could never be mad." he assured her.

"Thanks... I guess as soon as she see's me..."

"It's hard to hide." Kevin laughed. "Oh, and she also said that she wanted to have lunch with you next week."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah..."

"Kevin, WHAT DID YOU DO?" She yelled.

"Macy, I am so sorry! I didn't know."

"I know, Kevin. I'm sorry for snapping."

"It's okay."

"BABY SHOWER!" Stella yelled. Everyone looked at the perky blond. "What? I'm just trying to lighten the mood..."

**So yeah! Soccer has me busy latley. Thank you to the people who just started reading, and gave off some fantastic reviews for me! It made me smile so friggen big! Hahaha! **

**Anyways, I've really got nothing to say. I wish that JONAS L.A. America's Sweethearts was preimiring next week instead of in 2 weeks, becuase then the episode will already be up on youtube for my to watch! But it's not!**

**OH! I do have something to say. I don't know which interview it's from, but Nicole said that there is one episode that is fully on a sailboat. I think that's the episode from the music video "Chillin' In The Summertime"**

**Okay. More to come as always!**

**xoxo**

**Molly  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Sadness overflowed her body as she sat in her rocking chair by the window, gazing out into the rain. Nick just stood at the door, gazing to his sad wife. She was stroking her stomach, and gazing out at the pouring rain hitting the window. Slowly, he made his way over to her, then beside her, and squatted beside her, stroking her hand. "It's okay, honey. It's just a little rain. Nothing is going to stop your baby shower from being perfect." he assured her. She didn't even move, just continued to stare.

"I know... it's not the rain. It's... " She whispered, looking down at her stomach.

"You're mom?" she slowly nodded. "Listen hon, I know that didn't go exactly how you planned, and I know that the future will be hard, but you can't let that keep you down when you have so much things to be estatic about!" Macy finally tore her glossy eye's away from the window and right to him. She squeezed his hand tightly.

"Nick, she wanted me to get her out of my stomach, then get you out of my life. Just hearing that makes me insane with anger! How will I ever let go of that? I cannot unhear it! But she wants me to get rid of my family, and all that I truly care about! I would NEVER do that, but still, my MOTHER! The woman who raised me into the young woman I am today." She cried, leaning into his shoulder for support. "I know it's been 3 weeks, but if she would have felt guilty, she would have called or something."

"I know, but you have to understand what a shock it must be for her..." Nick soothed.

"Now you're supporting the woman who told me to get rid of your unborn child?" she yelled in his direction. He wasn't expecting the sudden outburst, so he fell to the ground, but scooted closer again.

"No, I'm just saying that she is your mother. Drugs or no drugs. Pregnancy or no pregnancy, she has to love you. Remember that day at the hospital when she said for you to move in with us? She was so full of love and trust. People change for better and for worst, but that doesn't mean they can't change back! Give it time. You'll see, my love. When push comes to shove, everything will turn out fine." For the first time in days, a smile broke over her face, and she dug her forehead into his arm.

"Why do you always know the right thing to say?" she asked, sniffling a few times and whiping away the tears.

"It's why you love me!" she laughed, and looked out the window again.

"Stupid rain ruining my baby shower. Oh well I guess. Life goes o- OH MY GOD!" Her eye's popped out, and both her hands shot to her stomach.

"What?" Nick asked, alerted. She quickly grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. His eye's become wide, too within seconds. "It- it KICKED! I felt it! Macy!" she jumped up, and he hugged her tightly.

"I know!" she squeeled.

"See, you're mom is gonna regret this someday. Not being here to see the miricle of life." she laughed, and went to sit on the bed.

"That's true. I caused all of it though." her hand hadn't moved from her belly. "As soon as I got the cancer from second-hand smoke, she got into all that shit!"

"That's not necisarily true. It's not your fault you got cancer, and it's not like you told her to get into drugs. That was her bad call. It's her fault for throwing everything thats importnant to her away, but she was smart enough to stop before things got terrible. You cannot stress about this right now, stress is NOT good for the baby!" She smiled and nodded again.

"That's true. I guess it's not my fault." she said sadly. "I just wish there was someway we could come to an agreement with her."

"There will be, babe. There will be." he tok a seat beside her, and kissed her cheek. They continued to sit in silence as she moved her hands around her belly and wiggled her butt around a bit. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know. There is all of a sudden this weird tightness in my stomach and it's really uncomfortable." she said with a squirm in her voice.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, placing a hand once again on her stomach and feeling the tightness to it.

"Not really. Not at all actually. It's just really tight down there!" she wiggled around again for a few more seconds until it stopped. "I guess I should ask a doctor about this."

"Yes, you should. But right now I think that we should go downstairs. I bet that Stella is causing some pinkness down there!" Nick laughed, and helped Macy off the bed. "Ready for you're baby shower?" she nodded, and together they walked downstairs. There were lots of poeple, boys and girls, looking up at them, smiling. Joe and Stella were close tot eh front, her rested comfortably in his arms. Kevin and who supposidly is Daneille atanding somewhere in the middle. Sandy and Tom with Frankie were there, too. As well as Izzy and Liam with Macy's father.

"Hi!" Macy said to everyone. She took in all the pink. All the many, many shades of pink there was that was lying around in the room. Stella was, of course, the first one to run up to her.

"Happy baby shower!" she saidm wrapping her arms around her. "You deserve it!"

"Thank you Stella. Just wait until you're pregnant, you will have the baby-showers to rule all baby showers!" Macy told her friend.

"I highly doubt that. Macy, I have a blimp AND fireworks. If you can outdo me on that one, so be it I will be amazed!" Stella said back, took the brunette's hand, and pulled her down the stairs. "Come on, let's say hello to everyone!" as they walked around, she spotted almost every one of her old school friends from before the cancer.

"How did you get everyone down here from Jersy?" Macy asked, amazed at seeing old people from her soccer, football, hockey, and tenis teams. There were other's, too, like the archery, and fencing, and croquet, and golf.

"It's easy when you keep in touch with everyone, AND you have a husband and brother-in-laws who own a private jet." they continued walking around and saying their hello's, when Macy saw a very familiar face.

"Ally?" Macy yelled, and ran over to her friend. "Oh my god! It's been so long... I missed you!" the two girls hugged for a long time.

"I know! I missed you, too! I take it that life is treating you well?" Abby asked, stoking out the hair in her short bob. She looked a lot different from that one day in Social Studdies, looking at the back on her head, where her long, black, way hair fell. Macy just nodded. "And the cancer's gone, that's a plus!"

"Yeah, and it hasn't come back. But I have a lot on my plate from now on, so it can'tm come back or else I am a gonner." Macy laughed, and hugged the girl again. "Stella is quite some planner, isn't she?"

"She is! I mean, I saw the blimp in the field behins the house... did you know that you were having a blimp?"

"I just found out when Stella ran up to me on the stairs. I guess I need to figure out how to outdue her for her own baby shower!" Macy told her. "But anyways, it was so nice seeing you again, how long are you in town for?"

"For a long time. I go to the University a little while away from here." Ally told her.

"That's great! We should totally hang ot then!" Macy said exitedly. "It will be a long couple of months for me!"

"Yeah, well you should go see other people, I am gonna go hang out with the baseball team."

"K, thanks for coming!"

"No problem!" Macy kept on walking around the crowded house, chatting with the occasional person who would actually come up to her instead of waving. They were all off to their universities, where Macy would be if she hadn't gotten the cancer and pregnant. She still had an eduaction, though. Homeschooled and graduated, into a private school for a bit... but still it was a past time. She also looked around and saw some young nurses from the triage emmiting where she worked.

"This is where you'd be today, hon. Do you regret your decision to marry me?" Macy looked over at Nick, who had a sad expression on his face.

"What? No of course not!" she assured him. "Everybody is different, and I just decided to do things a little more... privitly and quickly. Was I looking forward to University? Of course I was! And when this baby is one... I will be 20 and I can still get an education part time. It's never to late, Nick. And I would NEVER regret marrying you! Never ever ever! You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and as soon as I give birth, we can go back to having make-out sessions and sponatinous whateverwewants. It will all just have to be with thoughts of our daughter in the back of our minds!"

"Uggg! We are going to be parents!" he said, holding his wife in his arms and throwing his head back. "I am so exited!"

"Me too!" she said, resting her head on his chest. She felt a sudden tug on her shirt from behind her, and she turned around to see Kevin with his girlfriend. "Hi!"

"Happy baby shower!" Kevin hugged her, and Danielle giggled.

"Thank you so much! And you must be Danielle." Danielle nodded, and reached out her hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you! I've heard so much about you!"

"I feel the same way, trust me!" Danielle was tall, and very striking. she had her long, dark hair in curls that really emphisized her golden highlights. She wore apink blouse and capri shorts to go with the occasion. "So, what bring's you down here?"

"Actually, I'm moving into Kevin's house here in about week. Finally though. I had to help my mother and father move before I could finally do it." She explained. "But it's so nice to fonally be in L.A. And I've heard a lot about you, too! Kevin's little sister is expecting a little baby!" Macy nodded.

"Yeah! And since you now live just down the road, I will have even more help?"

"Oh, you know it!" Danielle laughed, and her phone rang. "I should get that, but I will definatly see you around, right?" Macy nodded.

"Thanks for coming!" with one wave, Danielle dissapeard up the stairs, phone in hand. Nick went off to talk to one of his old friends, and Joe and Stella joined the wandering Kevin and Macy. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"Stella, didn't you say that everyone was here?" Joe asked his finace, who was looking around.

"Yeah, I'm positive. They were all here like, a half an hour early!" Stella said, running to the door in her pointy little heels. Joe went to chat with a baseball player with Kevin, and Macy just glanced around for anyone she felt she still NEEDED to talk to. She didn't here the start of the conversation between Stella and the mystery person at the door, but she was now calling Joe and Kevin over.

"This isn't really a good time..." Kevin said politly when he saw who it was, and Macy still couldn't. All she saw was Joe and Kevin now holding that person back. Soon Nick was at her side, wondering what was going on, and all she could do was shrug.

"She doesn't want to see you right now!" Joe said, stepping in front of everyone. "You hurt her, and she is busy. Come back another time, please." Macy now found her feet were taking her to the door. Stella looked at her, and shook her head slowly. She broke through Joe and Kevin, to come face to face with her mother.

"Mom, what are you doing he-" Macy started.

"She was just leaving." Joe said. "Nobody hurts my sister and gets away with it. Nobody, you here me? She has been sad since you told her she had to get rid of her baby, and that was three weeks ago!" Macy turned to Joe, and patted his arm.

"Joe, this is my mom. I can handle her from here. Thank's though." she gave them a knowing look before they stepped outside and closed the front door behind them. They slowly made their way to the thick railing at the end of the porch. "What are you doing here?" gazing out in the rain is depressing, but soothing for the both of them.

"I feel bad about what I said to when I saw you last. I mean, I feel HORRIBLE!" Mrs. Misa said to her daughter.

"Then why'd you say it?" She asked sadly.

"Because it was a huge shock to me. And I was insulted that you didn't tell me that you were getting married. We were so close before the cancer. You helped me through my pregnancies, and I wanted to do the same for you. We were so close!" Mrs. Misa (Taylor) told her daughter.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know where to find you! You were on the run from the cops! I wanted you to be there! That was the last thought before I walked down the isle. Mom I missed you more than you would ever know. I was worried and scared and horribly sad when you just dissapeard without a trace! I was worried that I would never be able to see you again." tears started flooding out of the young girls eye's as she was hugged by her mother.

"Can you ever forgive me, dear Macy?" Taylor asked while still in the hug.

"I think so." Macy said once they pulled apart. "I love you! I love the fact that you're back in my life. I love the fact you are back with dad... I just love the fact that tyou are getting help for yourslef. Which reminds me... how did you find my house?"

"Well your father left his email open, and I saw the invitation. I guess I thought that this would be a good time to make things right between us."

"You were rigth about that." Macy said. "C'mon, it's cold out here. Lets go inside and join the par-tay!" they both laughed, and linked arms, walking through the front door. Mr. Misa hadn't noticed it, but her four friends were surrounding her at a distance, staring intensly at her. Nick was at the top of the stairs, Joe was by the punch bowl, Kevin was by the presents, and Stella was in the group of basketball players. She raised her hand, and put it into a thumbs up sign, making everyone go a little bit looser.

A few hours later, the sun started to break through, and Stella stood at the front of the room, invinting everyone to go by the blimp. Soon everyone was surrounding it, Macy being one of the people infront of the group. "Any resemblance?" Macy asked, standing right next to the blimp sideways and rubbing her stomach, making it look big. Everyone just laughed.

"And now it's time to launch the baby blimp in 3...2...1..." everyone counted, and the blimp flew up in the air. Stella went to go stand by Macy, and they both gazed up at it.

"Was this nesicasry?" Macy asked. "I mean it's beautiful, but why did we need the blimp?"

"To complete it!" Stella stared, and they kept on loking until it flew away.

Later that night, everyone had gone home except for Joe, Stella Kevin and Danielle. They were sitting around the living room in quiet, all having their little things to focus on. "So, Mace was it worth it? This baby shower? Did you like it?" Stella asked, hopeful.

"I loved it! Thank you so much, Stella!" Macy said, keeping her eye's focused on the T.V. "It was a really good day. I got my mom back, and I got to meet you, Danielle. And of course there was this morning." Nick looked at her with a big smile on his face.

"What was this morning?" Kevin asked.

"When I was in my room with Nick, the baby finally moved. It wasn't yet a kick, but she has been moving for a while now. She ins't moving right now, but it's quite a feeling. And I'm begining to get these tiny contractions. I researched them a bit while you guys were picking a channel to watch, and I guess it's normal. It doesn't hurt, and they won't get any more painful until labour."

"That's so great! Congratulations!" Joe said happily.

"Thanks!" Macy said, and picked up a pregnancy book from the coffee table. "There is sooo much to learn..."

"And a lot of time to learn it. Soon you will be on bed rest. You are 6 months along, we have 3 months. But tonight, me thinks you need to go to bed." Nick said, standing up and grabbing the pregnancy book out of her hands, saving the page, and placing it down on the table. "Goodnight, hun. I will be up later!"

"Fine! I guess you're right. Thanks again, so much!" Macy said, stadning up. "Today was an amazing day. It was nice to meet you, Danielle! Goodnight!"

**This was a long one! hahaha! Hope you liked it! More will be up soon, I promise! For the first time ever, I have not-**

**Nevermind. I just thought of something to rant about. I actually HATE Nick Jonas right now. All of his effing girlfriends he has. I wish that he would just leave the, all alone like he did with Nicole Anderson (I REALLY wish he hadn't done that with Nicole) Anyways, I am SICK of it! Everytime I goodle him, he is with another girl.**

**And Joe with Ashley Greene, what do you guys think about that? **

**Anyways, leave me your thoughts!**

**xoxo**

**Molly**


	10. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Okay guys, if you want this story to go on, I am gonna need some feedback and idea's becuase I am totally lost here! I would like to tell you some foresure things first though...**

**-Stella and Joe are not getting married of pregnant until Macy's baby comes out.**

**-I would really like to add more Kevin/Danielle into the story. Not saying I want them in full time, but I want them more involved.**

**-Somewhere along the lines, I want Nick and Macy to have a fight. They have been tooooo perfect latley, and they have to be human, so they need something serious I guess to fight about. I'm thinking something Macy found on the news...**

**-Same with Joe and Stella, if it was at the same time, I was thinking maybe Joe and Macy could grow stronger while Nick and Stella do... that's always a good thought I guess. It could end in a fight between the boys...**

**-And I'm thinking a catastrophe. What I have in mind is kinda super secret until it happens, but... oh wait I just thought of another one that is gonna happen.**

**Last thing is that this story will probably have a sequal, too. Raisng the kid I guess will have an entire new story. But that is IF ONLY by the end of this, I get 100 reviews. This story has been lacking, making me think that you guys are not interested anymore. Is this true?**

**Okay, thanks!**

**Now onto the T.V. show.**

**I SAW AMERICA'S SWEETHEARTS!**

**It Was Stupid.**

**For me at least. If you like Vanessa, you will like this episode. It's NEXT episode that has got me exited! **

**Nick: We need to keep "us" a secret.**

**Macy: Do you have any idea how hard it is for a girl not to tell her best friend about a super secret boyfriend?**

**Nick: No.**

**Next Scene...**

**Nick: Who are you?**

**Little Girl: All I know is you're (soemthingican'tunderstand) is wak.**

**Big Rob: Oh, so you met my niece Kiara.**

**Nick: Oh that's who you are!**

**Big Rob: She's staying... and you're watching her...**

**Kiara:...(turns to Nick with an evil smile)**

**Next Scene With Nick, Macy, and Kiara...**

**Kiara: Always a secret... I love secrets, but I'm bad at keeping them. (Both Nick and Macy's Eye's go wide)**

**I just had to jot that down for you! I love this scene.**

**Anyways, thanks for youre help. Remember, weather or not you have a ff account, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**IDEAS!**

**xoxo**

**Molly**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning... this chapter doesn't exactly have a "happy" ending. =p Not my usual.**

Nick ran around with his shirt on his head. That's right. Since Macy has been getting more pregnant, her energy level has gone down drastically. She spends her days eating saltless crackers and making lists of stuff to do, not to mention reading about motherhood, and bookmarking paged (both in books and on websites) that she wants him to read. Stella is always over, spending all her free time lying in bed beside her, thinking of names and things to shop for.

Nick was definatly a busy bee, making up for all the errends he and Macy usually do together. He was having a a troubly getting his head through the small head-hole, when he felt a tug on the bottom of his sweater, and it was suddenly being pulled over his head. His eye's were still closed when he felt the arms snake around his body and her lips crash onto his. It took a few seconds before he started kissing back, but when he did, something BAD clued into him.

Macy really had to pee when she woke up from the third of her very many naps. The room was dim, and the bed beside her was empty, even though it was only 8pm and he had the day off. Slowly, she made her way off the high bed, and to the door, opening it to be hit with bright lights and the sound of water running. Joe was singing in the shower in the bathroom down the hall from her room.

Wait, Joe?

She made her way to the end of the hallway and was about to lightly tap on the door, when her beheaded husband caught her eye down the hall from her. "Oh Nick..." she sighed, and followed him. She knew he had bought that shirt for him way too small, Stella would have something to say about him wearing that... Stella would fix it...

Or... not?

. . .

"STELLA?"

"NICK?"

They pulled away quickly, and just stared at each-other intensly. "What in the world are you doing here? It's barely even light outside yet!" It was the stomach he didn't fell against his own. That was the first sign that it wasn't his wife he had been kissing. She knew when he ran her fingers through his hair and felt wet curls.

"I was looking for Joe! When I woke up he wasn't there. Then I noticed our water was off, and I knew he couldn't go to set without his shower, so I knew he would have come either here or to Kevin's house." there was an acward silence when they just stared at each-other. "I got in becuase you're back door was open."

"Oh yeah... I left it open." Nick said quietly. They gazed around acwardly... "I'm sorry."

"Me too. It's my fault. I thought it was Joe. I bought that same shirt for him last month." Stella told him. Slowly, he moved in on her, and hugged her tightly.

"I hope nobody saw. I know if Macy and her pregnancy harmones would have seen, she will not have been pleased." Nick said, still hugging his friend.

"Yeah, but I should go check up on Joe. He's gonna be late." He stayed in the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of milk, as she walked out of the room. She wasn't out for long, though, as she came running back in. "They are in the bathroom together." she told him in a panic. They both thought what happend next only happens in movies, but he was so shocked that the enitre sip of milk was spit out all over her.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"She was moaning, and he was like 'How does this feel' and she says 'it hurts' and he says 'it's okay, i'll be more careful. we'll take this slow, don't worry. you'll feel better after this' It was horrible!" Nick slammed his empy glass on the counter, and they stormed off angerly to their friends.

. . .

THEY WERE KISSING! They were weren't just kissing, they were making-out with each-other. All these thought ran through the angery mother's mind as she walked to the bathroom where Joe was, taking her fistand pounding on the door hard. He then came to the door, shirtless with jeans on. It was all musty in there, and it smelled like Nick's soap.

"Joe! You will never guess what I just saw!" Macy said, walking in and closing the door quietly.

"What?" Joe asked.

"Nick... Stella... making out... in the kitchen." he looked at ehr with wide eyes.

"But she's my fiance, and he's your husband. How can that be? Joe asked her. She just shrugged, and planted herself on the closed toilet seat. Suddenly, she moaned is strong displeasure placing her hand on her seven-month big stomach, and throwing her head back. Her eye's were squeezed closed, so she couldn't see when Joe squatted down right in front of her."What's wrong?"

"Cramping. When I walk around I get this horrible cramping, sometimes when she moves which... oh yeah, she just moved around..." she moaned. Joe bit his bottom lip, deep in thought about what he could do.

"May I... try something?" he asked. She gently nodded her head and closed her eye's. Slowly, he brought his fingers to her stomach and pressed in. It was gentle at first, but then he got harder and harder to the point where she was moaning loudly in pain. "How does this feel?"

"It hurts." she told him sharply.

"It's okay. I'll be more careful. We'll take this slow, don't worry. You'll feel better after this." he assured her, and pressed down more gently. Finally, it started to feel good... amazing actually, and she started moaning and smiling.

"Where did you learn this?" she asked.

"At the spa we have down at the set of our T.V. show, the lady who works there is also pregnant. I asked for tips since you look like you are in pain these days. I told her my sister was 7 and 3/4 months along, and she's 8 1/2. She says that she learned this from her mom, and it doens't help all people, though. Just the lucky ones." she giggled lightly, watched as his fingers made indents in her belly. Soon, the door opened suddenly, and Stella and Nick were glaring at them angerly.

"Why are you trying to remove my wife's pants?" Nick asked angerly, pushing Joe aside.

"Why were you making out with my fiance?" Joe asked back angerly.

"It was a mistake that went wrong. I'm sorry it had to happen like that but it's not my fault! I thought it was Macy and pulled away as soon as I realized it was Stella. I'm sorry dude!" Nick told him.

"Macy, are you buying this?" Joe asked.

"Nope, my brother." Macy said, trying her hardest to get off the toilet, but failing miserably until grabbing onto Joe's pants and hoisting herself up. "How in the world could you mix Stella and I up? I mean, she's tal blond, I'm short, fat brunette! This is impossible! Nick I can't believe you!" She said. "Oh, and by the way idiot. He was not trying to take of my pants, he was massaging my stomach making the cramps go away. Which by the way, worked thank you Mr. Lucas."

"Told yah!" Joe said cockily.

"Thanks. But anyways, I am going back to bed, and Joe is going to work. And you two are going to come up with the real story. kay?" they both walked out, parting to their places.

Stella left with Joe in a huff, Stella doing everything in her power to explain to her fiance that the kiss was a mistake, and they were just friends, while Nick sat in the living room, knowing that it was not his fault. He also knew that the longer he put it off for, the more mad Macy would get. The smart thing for him to do would be go apoligize with all his heart.

"Macy..." he walked into their bedroom to see her talking on the phone to someone, back turned to the door.

"Yes... No way, you're kidding me! They won gold, though! Me? I can in probably... 2 months. Why? Well... I got married a year ago this month, and I'm expecting my first child. Yes, a girl! 18... 7 months in. Thank you! I've been off for about 2 years now, too. Yeah, I had cancer. It's gone now, but it was pretty bad, came pretty close sometimes. I'll be rusty, but I guess I had better buckle-up. Thank you so much! Will do. Okay, bye!" she hung up the phone, and placed it on the side table, then turned around and saw him. Sadly, she looked at her thumbs, and then at the T.V.

"Hey..." he whispered, taking a step in the room. She didn't respond, so he decided to take that as a cue to continue. "Do you have any idea how sorry I am?"

"Sorry for what, Nick?" she asked angerly.

"You know, kissing Stella?" He asked softly.

"Well, lets just say that this isn't exactly your day." she snapped, eye's turned on the T.V. He gave her a questioning look, motioniong for her to continue. Even the dog sitting on the bed beside her looked angry as she rested her head on Macy's stomach, a habbit she had recently taken up. "I was watching E! when I got back in the room, and they had a little thing about Nick Jonas. Know what it was about? You and Penny together last week, eating dinner at a fast food resturant, and then you got in her car... and back to her hotel... and then in her hotel room... and out of her hotel room hours later with a goofy smile on your face! Care to explain?"

Nick was in shock. How did the paparazzi find out about this?

"That story had to of been made up. I haven't seen Penny since we left school for you, Mace. You know that..." he tried,. but she was not buying it.

"No, Nick I don't know that. See, you're right. I am married to a rockstar, have two rockstar brother-in-laws, and plus I am a jounalist. I can tell a bougus story at first glance, especially if it's about you. There were things in that blurp that were fake, like the fact you guys spent last month in Spain together. But the pictures..."

"P-p-p-p-p-pictures?" Nick asked nervously.

"Yeah. Someone took them with their phones, especially the into-and-out of the hotel room. I'm mad, but I want the truth!" He looked down at his hands.

"She has a big mouth..." Nick started. "She would have told the entrie world about you... about us. I know we said that we wanted that to happen back when the pregnancy started, but I know we decided against it, wanting our little girl out of the spotlight as long as possilble. So... I slipped off my wedding ring as soon as I saw her. She came over, and we just ate together. She said that she is on leave from Collage and decided to come back home for a month, and is spending a week here. We got talking, and she asked if I could listen to some of her music. I agreed, saying that we should do it at this house. But she says that all her music was at her appartment, so we had to go there. We drove thee, and went into her appartment...

_"That song was amazing, Penny." Nick stated, after Penny sang one of her newly written songs. Her long, blong hair was tighed back, and she was wearing a short spagetti starp shirt, and short-shorts. He thought it was crazy that she was wearing that, speaking that it was September and starting to cool down._

_"Thank you." she smiled. Her eye's were drawn to his hands, clamped together and moving around his bare wedding finger. Then she looked at his neck where his chain was, and it was just his old dog tag. "Umm... if you don't mind me asking, where is you're purity ring?" she asked._

_"Oh..." he glanced down. Leave it to her to nitce that. He just shrugged._

_"Not wearing it anymore?" _

_"I guess not." he said quietly. _

_"Well then..." slowly, she got up, and stood infront of him as he sat on his spot on her bed. Suddenly, she stripped her shirt off, leaving her in a lavander lace bra. Nick had a sudden lump in his throat. She grabbed his shoulders, and pushed him down onto the comforter. "You won't mind if I do this..." she leaned in lower and lower, until Nick couldn't take it any more. He pushed her to the side, and stood up, arranging his shirt. _

_"Yeah, actually I do mind if you do that!" Nick said, grabbing his wedding ring out of pocket and placing it on his finger. "I'm married. I am VERY happiy married! For about 10 months now! Oh, and did I mention that we are expecting our first child? Yeah, a little unnamed girl."_

_"Oh..." Penny said slowlt, grabbing her shirt, and slipping it onto her. "This is embarassing to me..."_

_"Yeah, it's okay." Nick said casually. "But you get where I'm coming from? Why I can't kiss you."_

_"Of course..." she said sweetly. Acwardly, he rubbed the back of his neck. _

_"Well, Macy is probably expecting me home now... your music is very good. You have a talent." He said._

_"Oh, so it's Macy? Macy Misa? The one with Cancer?"_

_"Correction, the one who had cancer. She's cancer free right now."_

_"Thats... that's great!"_

_"Yeah... I had better go..."_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Bye."_

_"Bye..."_

"And that is how it happened, I swear!" Nick said, sitting on his spot in the bed. She still looked a little in shock about it all, which he couldn't blame her, but she still seemed to be taking it rather well.

"Wow... you must have some restraint. Either that or you really love me. Penny is drop-dead gorgeous! Having her standing over her with just her bra on must have been tempting for you. To be honestly, as much as it would have hurt, I wouldn't have blamed you for kissing her. You are a teenager, and thats what you should be doing! Kissing a new girl every week..." she bit her bottom lip. "You know it's not too late, right?"

"Too late for what?" he asked curiously, scooting closer to her.

"For you to go... run and be free. Free from every stupid little mistake you have made with me, marrying me and making this baby. You are a rockstar, the career that you have spent YEARS trying to make for yourself. I feel as if I'm holding you back. If you decide to stay, I am always going to have the feeling that I have held you back from everything you have ever dreamed of. If you leave, I will be sad because I am in love with you, now and forever, but I will know that I set you free... and you will be happy. Knowing that will be enough to get me out of bed in the morning." a tear slipped down her cheek as she said this.

"How long have you been thinking this?" he asked her.

"Like... ever since you proposed. I have always wondered if I answered the wrong way..."

"Are you asking for a divorse?" she shrugged. "Macy Misa-Lucas! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU? You are my EVERYTHING! My entire world revolves around you."

"That's the point! Why do you want that at such a young age? Your education and music should be the center of your wolrd, not me." She said.

"Do you really feel like that?"

"Yes!"

"Well, then if that's what you think, maybe you are right. Maybe marrying you was a mistake." he said angerly.

"Then go! We're DONE here! D-O-N-E DONE! Thank you for coming to your scenses! This is something that you won't regret, I promise!" she said, as he got off the bed, and slammed the ring on where he was previously sitting.

**Muahahaha.**

A month goes by fast when you are alone. You spending your life split by living at you're best friend's house, and your own. The "divorce" wasn't official, but he hadn't seen him in a few weeks, and it was killing her inside, ablsolutly killing her. He was sitting in her bed, when there was a gentle knock on her door. Stella came in with a cup of hot chocolatte in her hands. "Hey!"

"Hey.." she said quietly as she was handed the mug. "Thanks..."

"Macy, you are too sad and stressed. You are, right now, doing everything by yourself and that can't happen. PLEASE, for your own sake and for the sake of this family, go get him back?" Stella begged.

"No." Macy said stubbornly. "I will not. I know that he is happier now. I will have a daughter in less than a month and I will not be alone!"

"But it is killing you inside not having him around!"

"So? He is happier now." she slowly got herself out of bed. "I'm going for a walk."

"Macy, no..."

"Yes!" she said. "I'll be back in an hour..."

**Ooh, tension. I'm sorry but to display my anger for a lot of things right now, I am writing an angry chapter! **

**So... next chapter will be the last, and then sequal (yes, I got enough reviews for one =D) As for this story, I will update it soon.**

**Hahaha! I guess I gotta comment on "Your Biggest Fan" Music video. Well, Macy looks very, VERY happy. Nick i think should have shown more emotion =p**

**As for the crediting, I will DEFINATLY credit the amazing people who gave me amazing idea's at the end of next chapter! **

**Thanks for reading! Please review, I guess I don't do anger really well, so I kinda wanna know how I did =D**

**A lot of things will be more clear next chapter!**

**xoxo**

**Mols**


	12. Chapter 12 Part 1

"I am so sorry..." Macy apologized as he grocery cart connected to another. Slowly, she gazed up, and her eye's met with the man she knew she had no intention of meeting again. "What are you doing here?"

"Shopping. Since when has that become a crime?" he asked angerly. "And what are you doing here?"

"Preparing. I am birthing our child in less than a month, and since I have no help, I will have to stalk up." she said angerly at her "husband". "Well, Joe and Stella have been a big help, and so has Kevin and Danielle. But it's hard without you, you know?" he looked down at his hands.

"Uh huh. Well, I should go." he said quietly. "Bye, Misa." he walked by her without making any more eye contact. As her gaze followed his way out of the isle, and everything was gone, or so she thinks. Nick had called her Misa, MISA her maiden name. She thought that she would never have heard that name again, but she knows she should get used to it.

The whole ride home was full of tears of sadness as her vision was blurred slightly and her sobs could be heard from the next car over. She clutched her stomach and red lights, letting her yet to be named daughter know that everything is gonna be alright, even though she cannot promise that. She got home in one piece, and one bag at a time, took them all into the big, empty house. She sat back onto her couch and closed her eye's, falling into a deep sleep.

It was dark when she finally woke up, and there was a presences in the house, she could feel it. She glanced around, and saw Nick sitting on the couch, looking at his hands. She called out his name a few times, but he did not answer. "Nick, NICK!"she called, over and over again, but he didn't dare look at her. Somehow, she made her way off the couch and over to him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking them repeatedly. "NICK!" finally, he looked up, eye's bloodshot and tearful. "What are you doing?" he didn't answer, but looked at his hands. "What's so importnant about your hands?"

"You killed me." he stated, opening up his fist to see a clean knife.

"What? I didn't do anything to you! Nick, what in the world is going on here? I DEMAND an answer!" she yelled.

"You took this knife, and stabbed it into my heart, it is all your fault." he said angerly, shoving the knife towards her. "It's you!"

"NO! THAT IS MURDER! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO YOU! Nick... Nick I love you! I still love you! I could NEVER want you gone. I could NEVER kill you." She yelled, standing over him. Suddenly, he raised the knife over his head, and puctured it into her stomach. She let out a loud scream and fell backwards, right through the glass coffee-table. "N-n-n-"

"NICK!" she was jerked awake in a cold sweat, breathing heavily, with her baby moving inside of her like crazy. Her stomach ripped in pain. "Ahhhhh!" she looked aroud frantically in the darkness of the room, to see nothing at all but the furniture. "Nick..." she looked at the clock... 11:11. "God damn... here we go again." she got herself off the couch, grabbed coat, and ran out the door.

The ride was long, especially through the L.A. traffic on a Friday night. She gazed around to see people walking around... smiling and laughing. Some drunk probably, hobbling around the area. Finally the traffic started moving, and it couldn't be soon enough. She pulled up at an appartment, and ran in, into an elevator, and up tot he 27th floor. She got to the very corner room and knocked loudly. Nobody answered at all. She knew he was in there, she just knew it! She looked all around for something... anything.

"A plant?" it was right beside his door. "Psh! No heavy lifting, yeah right." she bent down, and picked the heavy plant about a centimeter off the ground, ready to use it to break down the door, until something shinie cought her eye. "Or... I could just use a key." she put it back down and used the tiny key to let herself in. It was cool, and all the lights were off She felt a cold breeze coming from the bedroom window of this L.A. appartment. She turned the corner quietly, devistated at what she saw.

"Nick... I don't know what you're thinking, but this is not the only way out." she said quietly when she saw her husband standing on the rail of his balcony, clenched to the side. He just turned his head to look at her. "Why are you doing this?"

"There is no you... there is no us... there may as well not be a me. Life is usless and meaningless without you. I made a mistake by breaking things off with you, and I knew when I saw you at the store earlier today that you had just lost the perk in your voice when you talk to me... you don't love me anymore." she gasped, not knowing what to say.

"Nick... I'm nine months pregnant, I haven't had a goodnights sleep in months, and not at all since you have been gone, I NEVER have a perky voice anymore. I still love you more than words can explain, and you have to believe me becuase I was taking in a lot at the time, and it seemed like the best desision for you. I was doing it for you. You know my favorite quote, if you love someone, set them free, and if they love you, too, they will come back. See, you were not gonna come back, but I love you so much, I came back for you! PLEASE, YOU ARE MAKING A BIG MISTAKE!" Macy begged.

"I don't know... how can I trust you to never do that to me again, EVER?" he asked.

"I never will, I love you too much! Remember...

_She jolted up. staring into the darkness. Nick placed a hand on her shoulder, which made her jump even more. "Oh, it's just you." she said breathlessly. "What time is it?"_

_"One in the morning." Nick stated simply. The wheeziness in her breath was making him nervous. "Do you need a drink of water?" she nodded. He reached out his hand, and pulled her light body out of the bed. Realizing that she had no pants on, made her blush, but he just placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I don't mind."_

_He let her walk down the stairs in front of him. She was going very slow, holding onto the railing. If this had been one of his brothers, he would have been mad. But he could never be mad at her. Ever. Once they were in the Kitchen, he turned on one of the dimmest lights, and then placing two hands on her hips, hoisted her up onto the cold, marble counter. She shuddered. "Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah. Just cold." she yawned, rubbing her thighs with the palm of her hand. He could still hear every breath she took, the light squeak that came to the end. He grabbed a glass, and filled it up with cold tap water. She drank about half the glass. With one reassuring look, he left the room, coming back quickly with a soft, fuzzy blanket in his right hand._

_"Here, you might need this. You look freezing."_

_"Thank you."_

_. . ._

_"Macy... Macy..." Nick shook her shoulder lightly at 7am. She groaned, but eventually opened her eye's._

_"What?" she asked, annoyed. Nick reached down a hand to her, and helped her sit up. She shivered from the cool air touching her sun-kissed skin, and pulled the blankets around her neck. Then she looked him in the eye's, and realized who he was. "Oh, hi Nick."_

_"Wanna come make breakfast with me before the trip?" he asked hopeful. A smile played on her lips, and she reached both hands up to him. He reached down, and picked her up bridal style, carrying her down the stairs, and placing her down on the kitchen counter gently._

_"Thank you." she said in her sing-song voice. He smiled at her, and turned on some of the dimmer lights. It was still dark out, and probably will be of about another hour. And that is when everyone else asked to be woken up. "So why do you want to make breakfast so early?" she asked, swinging her legs. He shrugged._

_"I don't know. Truth is we have been spending a lot of time with the group, and I just wanted some one-on-one time with you." he explained, making her blush. "Your my best friend. I couldn't think of anything else to do. So maybe when everyone else is going to be eating, we can take the dog for a walk."_

_"Uhhh, Nick I know it's early, but If memory serves me... you don't have a dog." she said, giggling. "But I would still like to go for a morning walk with you." he smiled at her, before cracking eggs into the pan. "By the way, what are we having?"_

_"Well, egg's and toast as well bacon, Orange-juice, and strawberries with banana's." he looked up at her. "All your favorites."_

_"And it's not even my birthday!" she placed a hand over her chest for a dramatic shock. "Why thank you Nicholas."_

_"Your welcome Macy-Juel." she hopped off the counters, and walked behind him._

_"Do you need my help with anything?" she asked._

_"Maybe just cutting the fruit." she nodded, and went into the fridge, bringing out banana's and strawberries. She got a knife, and a cutting board, and planted herself beside Nick._

_"Thank you so much for this." she whispered, braking the silence between them. "I owe you big time." he waved it off._

_"May. You are my best friend. Give me one reason why I shouldn't do this for you." she was silent. "Exactly."_

_The kept the cooking up with comfortable chatter, and giggling. There was no signs that anyone was up yet, which was good for them. 45 minutes later, Nick came back into the room with a small bandanna. "Nick, what is that for?" she asked. Nick walked over to her, and grabbed her waited, lifting her easily onto the counter. She giggled and laughed as he wrapped the bandanna around her eye's, him tangling his fingers in with the hair as he went at it._

_"Don't peek. I will be back in two minutes. You will know when it's me when you hear someone who sounds like me saying 'it's me'. Got it?" she nodded. "Good." he grabbed all the food from a tray, and walked out of the room. Coming in, as said, about two minutes later. "It's me." he said._

_"Stella?" she joked, and she reached out her hands. He helped her down, and led her to her surprise. "Nick, where are we?" She felt the air temperature cool, and the soft wind on her skin. "Nick?" he carefully pulled off the blindfold, and she was astonished at what she saw. She was on a balcony, and the sun was just rising. There was a small table, and the food that they had just made was laid out nicely. A pretty lily was the center-piece. "Nick..." she whispered, turning around and placing a small peck on his cheek. He blushed, and pulled out the chair for her._

_They were mid-way into eating the food, when Macy started talking. "This is the best breakfast ever! You are the best friend a girl could ever ask for." she smiled. God... her smile..._

_"Well, you are my best friend. So why wouldn't I do this?" he told her. She gazed into the morning sun, giving her skin a healthy glow. That's one of the things he LOVED about her. Even when she is very sick inside, she looks like an angel on the outside. She reaches out her hand, and softly twirls the pedals of the flower in her small hands. It was like a reflex. He reached out as well, and grabbed her hand in his, squeezing it gently. She blushed, and he gazed deeply into her eye's. He could see everything. Her past, present, future. Everything was there... including the fact that she was scared. "Macy, I-"_

_. . ._

_Walking down the street, her arm was entwined in his... just like it would have been in the olden days, or if they were dating. But this was just friendly. Soon, they found themselves a hill, overlooking a park. The park was full of kids, which was odd because it was only 8:30 in the morning. Macy just sat, looking at the kids. Until she said something he wasn't expecting._

_"I will never be able to have kids." she whispered. He looked at her with a crooked look._

_"What are you talking about?" he asked. She just sighed._

_"Being a mother was a dream of mine since I was a little girl with her dolls. But now, with the whole cancer thing." she turned to him. "What if I don't make it through the surgery?"_

_"Don't talk like that." he growled._

_"But it's true. What if the surgery doesn't work?"_

_"Then you will go to kemo."_

_"But that's really expensive. Money I just don't have." she sighed, resting a head on his shoulder. He bent down, and swiped away a piece of hair that was blowing in the wind._

_"Don't think about the money right now. Don't think about the money, EVER!" hey both laughed at his tone. "I promise you that I will do whatever I can to make you healthy again. To be able to let you live out your dream of being a famous athlete. Getting married, have kids..." she looked up at him._

_"With you?" she asked. He looked down, and shrugged._

_"Maybe. Be honest, have you ever thought about it?" she looked into the distance, then soon after nodded. "Me too. Maybe after your heeled, we could-" he looked into her deep brown eye's, but this time, excitement in them. "Try... Us." She nodded._

_"I would love that." he felt her shake in his hold._

_"Are you scared?" he asked._

_"Of dying?" he nodded his head. She looked up at the white puffy clouds in this sky and shook her head lightly._

_"It's not dying I'm afraid of... its more..." she paused to choose her word carefully. "Time."_

_She smiled, and leaned into him. He honestly wished he could be in this moment forever. In peace, in safety, in love..._

"We sure showed them!" Macy laughed. "The cancer's gone, we're having a baby girl... how could I ever replace memories like that? We are married, and every single day we are learning more and more about each-other." She told him, now sitting on a deck chair.

"Really? What have I not learned about you?" he asked.

"Well.. did you know that last month when I was always ont he phone, I was talking to a skating trainer? Yes, I am an ice dancer. Sue me, but when I get this baby out I have a one in a lifetime chance to go skate with my old friend and his partner." he looked very lost. "They both one gold in the olympics. Moir and Virtue..."

"How do you know them?" he asked.

"Before I lived here, I lived in Canada in London, Ontario! I trained with them for a little while because my mom was friends with Scott's mom, and I met Tessa along the way. I would probably still be doing it if my partner was still alive. He died in a tragic car accident." she said sadly. "He was my best friend, and I don't deal with death very well at all. Thats why this would be so horrible if you died. You are my best friend x1 000 000 000 000 000 000 000. I could never deal with you're death. Please concider me... you're wife!"

"I would but I won't. I guess that we are never gonna be together, so there is not gonna be a me, either!" slowly he loosened his grip on the bar, and was leaning forward.

"That is IT!" she yelled, making him pull himself back into a "sturdy" position on the rail. "I didn't want it to come to this, but..." she slipped off her shoes, and her coat, letting the cool mid-night air hit her skin. "You jump... I jump."

"Don't be insane." he snapped. "Don't kill yourself, don't kill our daughter."

"If you jump and I don't, I will be depressed, and stressed, which won't make a healthy birthing. I can't live my life without you. My whole world soars around you! PLEASE, come down and we will never be separated. You can come home, right now, and we can sleep in our bed, which has been untouched since you left. I need you, I need you more than you could ever know, PLEASE come down." he glanced down, then at her... and did that a few times until he jumped...

Backwards, right onto the balcony where she was standing.

"Thank you, lord!" she breathed, hugging him tightly, having that returned. "Don't do that to me, ever again!"

"As long as you never do that to me, either, never say you want me to leave again, PLEASE!"

"Never." they kissed. Deeply and passionatly. They got into the car, and drove all the way home. Once they were stopped at a red light, Nick looked at her, and grabbed her hand.

"How did you know?" he asked suddenly. "How did you know that I was there? How did you know there was a key in my plant? Just, how?" Macy shrugged.

"I guess 11:11 is my lucky time. I will explain more in the morning, but right now, can we just enjoy being together?" she grabbed his hand, and squeezed it softly.

"I love you, so much!" he said softly. "Never leave me."

"Never..." She assured him. "Okay, so from now on in, lets concentrate on preapring for parenthood, it's gonna be a wild ride, are you ready?"

"I am so ready!" he alguehd, and they continued on their way home.

**Okay! So thanks to some pushes, I have made this a two-part ending, and updated sooner. I know that this seems oddd. but it will mean something soon, I promise. As for the next AND LAST chapter, it will be up in 2 to 3 days.**

**Thanks snoupy for modivating me!**

**xoxo**

**Molly**

**P.S. Have you guys ever heard of Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir, the Canada Olympic ice dancers? If not, look them up, they are adorable!  
**


	13. Chapter 12 Part 2

_**Last Chapter! Enjoy!**_

"I'm NOT going to work today!" Nick said as he was his girlfriend leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen. She had dark bags under her eye's from her lack of sleep, half do to her pregnancy, and half due tot he fact that today is her due date!

"Uh, yeah, you are. Apperently I will be able to feel a little while before when the baby is coming, and trust me... not today." she assured him, patting his shoulder softly, and kissing his lips. "I need coffee, I can't wait until you come out of me so I can drink it again!" he nodded, and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, I will call Stella and Abby, and Danielle if I need any help. And I will call you if anything mayjor happens." She gave him a tiny smirk.

"Okay hunny. I love you so, so, so, so much!" he told her, giving her an acward hug around her stomach.

"I love you, too!" he kissed her cheek, and walked out the front door, only to be slammed into three girls. He looked at them, all in their PJ's, their long hair tied behind her back. They folded their arms over their chests, and raised an eye-brow. "Oh. hi girls!"

"Going to work on your wife's due date?" Stella asked angerly. Nick nodded slowly after looking backat Macy.

"Um, yeah. You know, becasue you're fiance" he looked at Danielle "and you're boyfriend have the same thing as me. And anyways, Macy kinda convinced me. I tried to talk her out of it, but..." they all looked down at the girl in the doorway, who smiled, and shrugged. "She says that the baby is not coming today. The doctor said that she will be able to tell in advance. But I also heard that all pregnacies are different. It may come very instantly to her."

"Listen, I'm going to be okay, right?" he nodded, and waved to her. "Bye daddy!"

"Bye mommy." the three girls giggled and entered the house. They all made their way to the bedroom, where they sat on Macy's big bed, and popped in the movie, JUNO.

"How fitting." Danielle rolled her eye's, and they all watched the movie.

. . .

A few hours later, they were sitting in a circle, discussing names, when Stella's cell-phone vibrated. Exitedly, she pulled it out, and read it, gasping and slapping her knee. "Me and a friend have one a trip to that new huge mall just West of us!" she squeeled. "But we have to go now... or else we won't get in on time. We have to be there at one."

"And it's 11." Danielle screamed, both girls turned to Macy, who was laughing. Both girls gave her a slight puppy-dog pout, which was waved off by Macy.

"Go on ahead, guys. I'll be fine, guys. If something happens, then I will call dad or so,ething, but then again, nothing will. So see you when you get back, and I will be just like this, K?" the two girls nodded, and gave her a big hug.

"Bye May!" the two girls ran out of the room, and over to their own houses to get changed. Meanwhile, Macy decided to sleep, since she was all alone and absolutly exausted. But beofre she decided to do so, she decided to make sure everything was in place for the new arrival. She pored herself a glass of water, and made her way up the stairs and into the light pink and brown nursery. It was a rainy-day outside, so the windows were wet, giving everything a beautiful glow. There was a large brown, wooden crib in the middle of the room, with brown and pink stipe blankets hanging off the sides. The walls were a light pink, and a dainty little chandilire hung at the top of the celing, and mini ones all around the walls. There was a window seat was filled with small pink and brown polka-dotted pillows, and a big cusion to sit on.

"Everything is going perfect, baby." Macy said tenderly as she rubbed her huge stomach. "I can't wait for you're arrival, but good luck, this family is filled with a lot of goofs... and love. I think you will enjoy it." She turned off the light, and went for a 2 1/2 hour nap. Once she woke up, she stood and took one step.

One step of pain.

It was in her lower back, but it still hurt like there was no tomorrow. Just then, the phone wrang. She leaned over painfully, and looked at the caller-id. Private Caller.

"Nick?" she breathed. Private call was his cell phone, so she thought it was him. She just needed to be with him right now.

"No, it's daddy." her father said happily. "Happy due-date! How's everything going?"

"Well, actually dad, I-" she paused when she heard a woman calling a flight for Toronto over the intercom. "Are you at the airport?"

"Yes, I know this is sudden, but I just got called for an emergency buisness trip. It will only be overnight, but I am taking your mother, and the kids are at home with the sitter." finally, the pain subsided and she was able to breath again. "Are you okay?" he asked after hearing the gasping.

"Dad, where are you?" she asked painfully, latting her body relax from the pain it was just in.

"I'm in the tunnel going into the plane, hunny, why?"

"I think... I might... be in labour." she told him slowly. There was a slight tickle on her nose, so she rubbed it, only to find that there was blood on her finger. A nose bleed. "Greeeaaaat."

"Your in WHAT? Okay, we can't turn back now, but I will call you as soon as we land in Toronto. You think you can hold out for a little while longer? Do you want me to call the sitter and bring over the kids? Is Nick there?" he asked in a panick.

"I think I've only had one contraction, but it was very painful and if another one comes in an hour, then I am screwed. Could you call? How far away do you live, an hour? So she should be here witht he kids? And again, no. He and the boys are in a recording session for the day, he won't be home until after dinner. DAMN I screwed up by telling him to go to work today!"

"Yes, honey you did, but everything will be fine, alright? Your mother just phoned the sitter, and she should be there in about an hour. Even if it's a false labour, you will be okay, alright?" Her father asked. "Just a sec honey..." he placed the phone to his chest. "My 18 year old daughter is alone... and in laubour. Give me two more minutes." she heard him yell at a stewardess. "Here's mom..."

"Hi hunny!" she heard her mothers voice on the other end.

"Mom... oh I need you so much right now." Pregnancy harmones... here comes the crying.

"I know, hun. But weather or not we are home before the labour, you are gonna do fantastically! There is no doubt in my mind that you are going to birth a beautiful baby girl. Have I ever told you how proud I am of you? Because I think it's been a while. My dear Macy, I need you to understand that this is going to hurt. It is going to be the most painful thing you ever experiance. But trust me, when you hold that little girl in your arms, and sit in Nick's arms... you will be so happy. It's the best pain in the world, and you will love it... afterwords." they both giggled softly.

"Thanks mom... I love you."

"I love you, too!" they were forced to hang up. Macy was left sitting on the couch with the glass of water in her hands, breathing stedily. The phone was in her other hand, and she was dialing Nick's number.

"Hello?" another girl answered.

"Ummm... Hi, is Nick there?" Macy asked, a little confused about everything that is going on at the moment.

"No, who's this?" she asked.

"Oh, just someone at the studio. May I take a message?"

"Could you just tell him his nine month pregnant wife is in an emergency, thank you!" she hung up, and instantly got on the phone to Stella.

"Hello?" Stella asked kindly as she strolled through the many racks of clothing.

"Stella? Stella it's Macy. Guess what's happening." She heard things drop on the other line, and a 'what's going on' from Danielle. Stella stayed silent for a few seconds until talking.

"You're kiddin, aren't yah?" Stella asked. "PLEASE tell me you are kidding. We are two hours away from here and you decide to have the thing NOW?" she could hear the two girls bickering in the large mall, something about baby clothes and paying for what they have. "Listen, I don't wanna here it right now, but is Nick with you?"

"Nope, I called his cell-phone and some girl from the studio picked up. My parents are in Toronto, and I know that Abby is in classes at the University. The sitter of Liam and Izzy is on their way, as well as them. So listen, I am so sorry to inturpt your day, but PLEASE! You're neice I think may be born and thats really all I can think about, and I need someone other than a four year old, and a one year old. But they won't be any help. But please..."

"Don't need to say no more. We will be there in... two hours. Yeah. Uggg... Macy you promised."

"I'm sorry!" she yelled. "But PLEASE I ma totally phycing myself out here. You can yell at me if it's a false later, but right now..."

"K, we will be there. Bye Mace." Macy tired to call Nick another 6 times, each time that girl answered, saying that she would tell him, every time she never did... or so she thinks. In the mean time, Macy was rocking in the rocking chair in the nursery, when she got that overwhelming pain in her back, it moved down and over a bit, and it was a little more intense as she clenched the arms of her chair with her life. It lasted for about 2 long minutes until she was able to breath normally again. She recoded her time from her watch.

56 minutes.

The doorbell rang only seconds later, and a perky young blond was at the door, holding Izzy and Liam. She was so relieved to see her brother and sister, and even (kinda) better, some company. "Hi, you must be the sitter." Macy said, extending her arm. The young girl put Liam down to run inside, and shook Macy's hand.

"I'm Tiffany." the blond said. Every lock of her hair was curled to perfection, and she was wearing sweat-pants and a t-shirt.

"Thank you so much for coming over." Macy thanked. She didn't look a day over 17, but her beauty still shawn. Macy got a better look at her T-shirt, which had a school logo on it, and a small "cheerleader" sign underneath it.

"It's really no problem. My dad and your dad are very good friends, so I would do anything for your family. Our two families are actually very close, and I've heard alot about you. And if I may say, yes, you are pregnant." Macy laughed lightly.

"I am..."

"Getting pretty close to your due date?"

"Nope..." Macy said, leaning over to stretch out a back cramp. "On it. In it... and trust me... I am living it."

"Your in labour?"

"Yeup." Macy said, breathing properly now. "It's very painful. How old are you anyway?"

"17. And you are...?" Tiffany asked.

"19. This is my my first child... obviously." the two girls laughed. "So, can you stay? Would you like to stay?"

"Sure." Tiffany answered happily.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Macy asked, walking to the kitchen.

"No no no. You sit and stay calm, just relax. Is there anybody I can call in the meantime? Here, I will get you a drink. Where's Nick?" Macy assumed that she knew about Nick either from the web, or more likly because of the family.

"No, no I'm fine. Everything will be okay. Stella and Danielle will be home soo-" just then the front door flew open, and the two friends came running in, their hands were filled with big bags. "STELLA! DANIELLE!" Macy yelled, and waddled over to her friends.

"OH! MACY WHERE'S THE BABY?" Stella asked in a panic. She was given a weird look by all three other girls. "Right... Where's Nick?"

"I've been trying to reach him for over an hour right now, The recordning studio is only like, 20 minutes away, I think that if he would have gotten the call, he would be home by now." Macy said angerly. "Everytime I call, some girl answers him phonw saying that she will deliver him the message right away. Like I said, even if this is a false labour, I. NEED NICK!" she cried.

"I know honey, I know." Stella soothed, then looked at the other blond. "Who are you?

"My name is Tiffany. My family is good friends with the Misa's family. Her little brother and my little sister go to the same pre-school, dance, and skate club. They are both really into the arts." Tiffany explained while shaking Stella's hand. "And you are Stella I am assuming?"

"Yes I am, and that is Danielle over there, and we, meaning the two of us, Danielle and I, are going to go hunt down Nick, Joe and Kevin. Tiffany, it was really nice to meet you, please stay with Macy for a little while until we get back, and then... Oh! It's Liam!" she cooed as the little boy jumped into her arms. "Hi Liam!"

"Hi Stella!" she kissed his cheek.

"And where's Lizzy?" they pointed to the small pen in the corner of the room where the small girl was sleeping.

"Awww, I'll leave her to sleep. But c'mon Danielle, we will be back momentarily." the two girls ran out of the house, and drove 20 minutes over to the studio. They showed their ID's to the security guards, who eventually let them by, and ran into the studio. Just from a glance, Stella could tell that Nick was not his normal self, even a little distracted. A beach-blond girl in the corner of the room looked up, and gasped.

"Uh-oh." she said silently, and stood up.

"Stella, Danielle? What are you doing here? Nick asked, running out of the studio. "And why are you out of breath? Is Macy alright?"

"Yeah... Macy is... well... nine months pregnant all alone in her house in an emergency, calling you over, and over and over, every time this girl answers saying that she would pass on the message, but never does." everyone looked over to the girl in the corner.

"Tahts insane. The only other girl here... is..." everyone looked over to her. "Penny?"

"PENNY?" the two girls screamed. "WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU TRUST PENNY WITH YOUR CELL PHONE?" Stella continued. "You know that she has always hated Macy, and has been in love with you. And you know that she would do anything to sabatoge your relationship with your wife. But there is no time for arguing now, you need to get home, like, PRONTO!" Nick angerly grabbed the phone from Penny's hands and gave her a look.

"We won't be talking later." Nick growled, and ran out, followed by the rest of the group but Penny, who was left in tears.

It didn't talke them long to drive home, going over the speed limit the entire time. Once they all walked through the door, they saw Tiffany sitting on the couch, cradling Izzy and watching cartoons with Liam, who was chatting away. Right away, they were introduced before Joe or Kevin could freak out about Macy already giving birth and becoming a blond. "Where is she?" Nick asked.

"She's upstairs." everyone charged to the stairs and went up until she continued. "In the bathtub." everyone backed down ecxept for Nick.

"Maybe we should all just leave the parent's to be alon for a while to give them some time to prepare. Tiffany, do you wanna take the kids to my house for a while?" Stella suggested. Tiffany nodded, and gathered her stuff, handing Izzy to Danielle. "Call us if you need anything, or want us to come back."

"Okay, bye guys." Nick said calmly and walked up the stairs.

"Oh, Nick?" Tiffany yelled, Nick peeked his head around the corner to see the blond standing alone at the bottom of the stairs. "Her contractions went from 50 minutes apart to 20."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, the process is going fast, calm her." She said, before leaving the house. Nick turned towards their room, here she was hunched over her dresser, gasping for air. Nick ran as fast as he could over to her side, pulling her close to him.

"Shhhh.. it's okay Macy, I'm here now. It's me. Calm down, okay? We got to be calm. This is all happening now." he soothed her calmly. She let out a few shakey breaths, and looked into his eye's. A smile broke out onto her lips. She tried to say his name, but they came out in murmers. "I am so sorry I didn't know sooner. Joe had run into Penny, and they talked and he invited her down to the studio for the day. I told her that she had one job, listen to the phone and if it was Macy, to let me know right away. I'm not allowed to bring cell-phones in their, so I thought it would be better than nothing, I guess it wasn't."

"It's okay." she said clearer now. The tears were goign away, and her eye's were on the stopwatch in her hands. "17:31. They're getting shorter Nick"

"I know, I know. Why don't you calm yourself down and go get into the bathtub. I'll be in there in a second." she nodded in agreement, and walked into the bathroom as Nick got into sweatpants and a white tank-top/undershirt. He walked it to see that she was trying to settle into the large tub, that was filled with bubbles so all he could see was her head and shoulders. With a slight laugh, he walked next to her and pulled up the stool they had at the side, and sat next to her. He held her hand as they let the thunder roar from above, each-time startling Macy. After about 10 minutes, Macy finally spoke.

"Feel." she stated simply. She took the hand she was holding and placed it on her sudsy, golden tummy, where not they could see that the baby girl had her feet popping the skin off her stomach. Nick laughed, and used one of his fingers to push it back in. "Are you ready?"

"Completely. We are going to be great parents, I am so exited to welcome a baby into the world. What about your parents? Why aren't they here?"

"They called me at the begining of the labour, telling me that they won't be here until tomorrow, due to one of my daddy's business trips." She explained.

"What about my parents?" both her eye's widened as they realized who she should have called as soon as her parents couldn't come, even if they could. "Don't worry, I got it." he went into the bedroom to grab the house phone. "Yeah, hi mom. It's Nick."

"Hi Nick." Sandy called, Nick put the phone on speaker.

"So do you remember what day it is today?" he asked.

"I know it has something to do with the little baby who's picture is hanging on my fridge right now." she giggled.

"Yeah, it's Macy's due date." Nick said happily.

"I'm so glad the day has finally come! How is my little girl doing?"

"It's Macy's due date."

"Yeah, I know hunny."

"What happens on due dates?"

"Oh My Gosh..."

"Yeah."

"Well is there anything I can do?"

"Her parents are out of town, and everything is happening really fast. Could you and dad just stay near the phone when we are ready to get to the hospital?" He asked his mother.

"Of course dear. Does she need anything?"

"I'm fine for now, but thanks Mrs. Lucas." Macy piped in.

"Alrighty then, good luck dear."

"Thank you." they hung up the phone and put all of his attention back on Macy. Suddenly, her eye's squeezed shut and she was clutching onto the side o the tub so hard her nuckles were going white. She moaned and groaned loudly.

"Okay, breath... breath... I know it hurts now btu its all gonna be worth it. Think, the little baby is trying to come out, take its breaths of fresh air. And you are going to be the one who makes it all happen. Breath... breath..."

"I AM! Check the stopwatch." he ran into the bedroom and grabbed the small pink timer.

"14:58."

"Shorter once again." she said, again being able to breath but still in a lot of pain.

"Here, Mace. Raise your knee's." he whispered to her gently. Slowly, he saw her too knee's raise from the surface of the water. "Now close your eye's and lean forwards as much as you can." slowly, she leaned forward. "Now breath." he moved the stool so it was behind her in the tub, and he could see her golden back moving up and down slowly, he rubbed it softly with body cream, and he could feel her starting to relax. "There we go." after 5 minutes, they pulled out of that position and he kissed her lips.

"Thank you." she said kindly. "I think I should get out of here though, help me?" he leaned forward, and she wrapped her hands around his upper tourso. Using all of his mucles, he pulled her body out of the water with ease. "Thanks, I think I got it from here." he handed her a towel and she wrapped it around herself.

"Your welcome. Have I told you how much I love you?" he asked her.

"Not latley, but we have been busy, and I know, so don't worry about it." he smiled at her and kissed her lips once more.

"Here you go." he handed her a beautiful red silk houserobe, and they walked into the nursery, sitting down on the rocking chair. "You sit here, and relax, okay? I am going to go pack for the hospital."

"A good husband would have had that done weeks ago."

"A good wife wouldn't critsize her husband."

"Then I must me a bad wife,"

"Touche." he ran out of the room, and into the bedroom to pack.

3 hours later, her contractions were at 7, and she was finally ready to go see her friends, leaving the home for the last time without a child. The dog followed thm to the door, obviously not wanting her owners to leave her. "It's okay Elice." Macy said softly. "We will be back soon. It may be a little different around here, though." the dog barked a few times, making Macy giggle. "Ready to leave, Nick?"

"Of course." he said, flicking off the rest of the lights. "Ready to be a mommy?"

"Yeup. Ready to be a daddy?"

"Yes!" they pet the dog once more, and closed the door behind them, Nick put everything in the car before they walked over to Joe and Stella's. They were greeted at the door by Stella. They were soaking wet from the pouring ran that was still coming down.

"Come in, come in! Geeze, we were so worried about you. You were gone for about 4 hours!" Stella explained.

"Yeah, it was a slow process."she said as she sat on the large single shair on the side of all the other couches everybody was occupying. "So what have you guys been doing?"

"To tell you the truth, we have been baby-proofing our houses." Danielle said proudly, cuddling closer to Kevin, who kissed her temple.

"Yeah, I mean there is now nothing chokable on the floor, no poisons, exposed outlets. And today, Dani and I picked out blankets and pens and stuff for when the little girl need to be baby sat. In both our houses, the spare bedroom is right next to our rooms, so we have converted the spares into like, mini nurseries except everything is portable, unlike your nursery." Stella explained happily.

"Wow, that's amazing. I don't think she is allowed to leave the house for a month, but once that is done, we will be sore and tured and we will need a break in general. Which reminds me, Nick, we need a bigger bed." Macy complained painfully.

"Why?" Nick asked, but never got an answer before she started groaning in pain. "Contration?" Macy nodded, and doubled over. Nick pressed the little button on the stop-watch to stop the time. "Macy, that was 5:06 and the doctor said to come in between 7 and 10 seconds." Nick said concernerd. "We should go to the hospital!" he tried extending his hand, but it was slapped away by her. "Macy... we have waited for this since the last 9 months! We don't have to wait any longer. Lets go! We have a lot of good people here who will be at your side the entire time, but you need to come to the hospital!"

"No!" she yelled. "The doctor also said that we should wait while the contrations are at 5 minutes for about an hour. I think we should follow that." Macy stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but this has been happening too fast. Macy, pleae, just humor me!"

"No." she stated. Everyone just gave up on trying and focused on the T.V. for another 2 contrations where the time got down to 4:01. "I need to pee." she said, and hoisted herself out of the chair, refusing Nick's help. Every step for her was now stiff, painful, and felt a lot different. She made it up to the tiolet and sat down just in time to feel a large gush of water flow out of her, and she instantly knew. "Oh my god." she finsihed her business, and exited the bathroom, went to the rain, and called for her husband, who was quickly by her side. "We have a little situation..." she whispered.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"Umm... My water broke..." she said acwardly. Instantly, Nick grabbed her, but not before she could clench onto the rainling. "No... no... I am not going!" she yelled.

"JOE! KEVIN! I NEED A LITTLE HELP UP HERE!" Nick yelled down to his brother's. "Macy, you are 4 minutes apart, your water just broke, and your still not going to the hospital? Uh, I don't think so." the boys arrived beside her. "Macy's water just broke, and she is refusing to cooperate. I've got her here, you just pry her hands off. There isn't much she can do with a 7 pound object coming out of her underside." the boys did eventually get her very strong hands off the railing, and they were now all helping to carry her down the stairs.

"No! No! Seriously guys? No, this is not happening right now! Let me go! It can wait!" Macy yelled.

"Macy, hun. You aren't thinking straight right now. Trust the people who love you, this is the right thing, ctually, it was the right thing a while ago. Your water broke in my toilet, can't that be a sign?" Stella asked. Macy shook her head. "Fine. Boys, put her in the backseat of the SUV and go with ehr, Dani and I will call your parents and follow behind."

"Try to keep up." Joe winked at her, and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Don't kill my best friend." She yelled back at him.

The drive there seemed to take forever for them, although Joe was going about 10miles over the speed limit. He was just informed of all the speeding ticket they had recived from the drives earlier, but none yet on this ride. Joe was still drinving like a maniac and Kevin was right there in the front seat, holding onto the handlebar at the top as his life depended on it. Nick and Macy sat in the back, Nick trying to calm his crying wife. "Hey, what ever happened to brave Macy?" Nick asked soothingly.

"She went away!" Macy cried. "Nick, i can't do this! It hurts way to much!"

"Yes you can! Because the outcome is going to be beautiful! So what we had to drag you down the stairs, so what you are more stubborn than a concreat post, you are going to do this so well, and we are going to go home after this is all done, and you are going to sit there and watch her sleep, while I do all the housework and wait on you. Doesn't that sound like fun?" she nodded.

"I'm still so scared though! Nick what if something happen's during labour? What if that something is really, really, really bad?" she stressed.

"There are so many medical people on scene that you would be rushed into an emergency C-Section and they will get it out that way!" Nick told her.

"And what if they can't save her?" she cried.

"Macy quit thinking the worst!" Joe yelled. "You live for this, and now all your hard work is finally paying off. Nothing is going to go wrong, and you are going to be so proud after it all, that nothing is going to bring you off that cloud. Amazing mother, you are going to be an amazing mother!" Macy thanked him, and put her head on the window, gazing out over the pink sky, and letting the breeze of Kevin's open window hit her face.

They finally got her to the hospital as soon as the sun went down. They parked in the overnight parking, and Kevin went to go grab a wheelchair. They wheeled her in and got her emitted and ina room in no time. Usually there are strict visiting rules in that ofice, but Kevin, Nick and Joe went to do a little... compermise. They agreed that if they all went down after their caughter's birth into the sick kid area to greet all the kids, then they would allow visitors all night, and cut off any other traffic. They were also allowed access to the mini waiting room outside the door.

"She is 7cm" the Dr. informed the group. "There is an estimated time of about an hour at the speed she's going until she can start pushing. In the mean time we gave her an epidural and an oxygen mask to get some air into her and the blood moving a little bit more."

"May I go see her?" Nick asked.

"Of course." Nick walked right in to see his beautiful wife asleep. It was 9, and she was tired and hadn't slept in days. She was probably in pure peace at the moment, so all he could do was smile. An announcment over the intercom jolted her awake, but as soon as she sw his face, she too broke into a smile.

"Hey there!" she said happily. "I wanted to thank you for prying me off that railing. If it weren't for you, I probably still would have been there." she laughed.

"It's fine. Hey, it's what I'm here for." he laughed.

"That, and to get her when she cries at night." She told him.

"That too. I don't mind though." she smiled, and he kissed her hand. "See, everything is going great. You are in no more pain, the babie's in the right position, you are 7cm dialated and growing. There is nothing to be worried about." she smiled and nodded. "Oh, and guess what I got you." he pulled out one of those new phones with the video chat.

"Nick, thank you so much! I love these things! I've always wanted one!" she squeeled. "Thank you so much!"

"Now that's not even the best part! I programmed all your families names into it, and look who's first... and online." she looked at the top of her list to see the one and only name(s) that she wanted to see.

"Mom and dad..." she said, and looked up at him. "You gave them one, too?" he nodded. She pressed their name, and soon they were visable. "Mommy! Daddy!" she heled the thing above her head looking down.

"Hi hunny. How's everything going?" Her mom asked.

"Okay I guess. It's long."

"Yeah, I know. Nick treating you well?" Her dad asked.

"Yup." Nick said, coming into the view. "Hi Mr and Mrs Misa!"

"Nick, you know the rules, it's mom and dad." Macy's mom said sternly. "And you are beemingly nervous. Don't be, everything will turn out fine. Take some breaths and know that you are not doing this alone. But it is late, if we don't talk again before she is born, good luck guys. Have 'Fun'"

"Bye mom, bye dad!" they said, and they hung up. "So there... we are ready?"

"Yes." she assured, and closed her eye's to rest once again. "One more hour..."

An hour came, and she was 9cm. There was a rush of energy around the group as they all sat around in the small room, literally forcing ice chips down Macy's throat. Macy, on the other hand, was exausted, and uncomforatble, and needed to get the baby out si she could get just ONE good night sleep. She kept on giving into sleep, but was awaked by a doctor coming into measure her, or check up on her. There was no progerss at all, though. The doctor assured them not to fret, and that everything was going okay.

Soon, it was 11, then 12, then 1 then 2am. The energy level had died down, and they were all asleep either in the room or the waiting room. All, except for Nick who spent his hours pacing the hall's, talking with other famous friends, but not letting them know what was going on. Finally, their doctor wakled by, and stopped when he saw him. "Are you a nervous father-to-be?" he asked.

"Yes, most definatly." he said with a shakey breath.

"Well, the nurse just alerted me that Macy is awake, and is feeling extreame discomfort. I am going to need to measure her again, but I am pretty sure it's time to push. Say goodbye to one chapter of your life, and hello to another." A large smile broke out over Nick's face. "We need 2 people to hold onto her hands to squeeze. I guess that you want one of them, so who get's the other?" he asked while walking. They arrived at the waiting room where everyone was still crashed somewhere.

"Joe." Nick said. A week ago, he had dumped a glass of water down his shirt, and Nick was gonna make him pay. "And he get's right hand." Nick woke everyone up, and told them the happy news while the Dr went in to do a prep with some nurses around. He told Joe that he wanted him in the room with them.

"Okay man, do what you need to do. Good luck in there!" Kevin said, and slunched more in his seat.

"Yeah, no worries. We wil be right here when you guys are done. Good luck!" Stella added. At this point, Sandy and Tom were there, too with Frankie. They were keeping Macy's parents informed since Macy was a little pre-occupied. With one last hug and kiss from his parents, Nick was off into the room, followed by Joe. There were two seats beside the bed, one on the left and one on the right.

"You get the right side." Nick said casually, sitting down on her left, and loking at Macy. Her eye's were closed with big bags under them, her head was rolled to face his, and she had sweat on her forehear and the sides of her head. Her hair was in clumps everywhere, sprawled all over the pillow her head now lay on. Her legs were propped on these large plastic tube things with no tops. She was chewing slowly on ice cubes, but all of her energy was was gone. She was absolutly drained, and from one glance, he knew it. She finally opened her eye's, and gave him a weak smile.

"Hey..." she said weakly. "Is it time?"

"Yeah." he nodded. He, too, was exausted and couldn't wait to get home with his new daughter and wife. "Joe is here, too. He is just gonna hold your other hand." she looked over to Joe, who looked obviously very nervous as well. Nick leaned closer to her and whispered "you bowl with your right, right hunny?" she just nodded. "Good." The doctor, dressed in blue, came around and sat infront of her, and smiled.

"So, are we ready to push?" she nodded slowly. "What we are gonna do is count to ten. In that time, you have to push as hard as humanly possible. Then, I am going to coult backwards from ten, and that will be your recovery time, got it?" she nodded once more along with Joe and Nick. "OKay, and... 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10" he counted as she pushed. Her whole face scrunched up and her messy brown hair fell into her face. Once it was over, Joe pulled his arm away gasping.

"YOUR GRIP IS SO STRONG!" he yelped.

"Bowling." she breathed. "Oh god that hurt so much."

"See, we are one push closer." Nick said happily.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10" he counted. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1" That ended up going on another 11 times. As most of the labour, the birthing process was very, very quick. Only about 7 minutes, with more than a 10 second break, more about a minute. They were all alerted when they could start to see things. "I can see the head... the shoulders... the chest... once it got to the belly, one of the nurses placed a plastic wrap on her stomach. "And here... we... go!" a screaming baby, covered in gooey liqued was placed on her stomach. Macy immidiently burst into a fit of tears and giggles to see her daughter for the first time. Nick on the other hand was in awe as well as Joe, who just sat their with his jaw to the ground and big popping eye's. "Mr. Lucas, would you like to cut the ambilical cord?" he was handed a pair of medal surgical siscors.

"Will it hurt her?" he asked. The doctor shook his head. Nick leaned down and cut the long cord connecting his daughter to her mother.

"Congratulations." almost instantly the squirming baby was taken away to get checked, and Nick bent down to Macy's level.

"You did it!" he said exitedly, and kissed her lips passionatly. "We are parents!"

"No, we did it! And yes we are, daddy." she giggled. They both gazed at Joe, who was in a state of shock. He was looking between the crying baby, to them, to his swolen wrist. "You okay there, bud?" he looked at the glow in both their faces, the proud new parents.

"First of all, congratulations on the new baby. Second of all... Macy, bowling? Dude I think you broke my hand!"

"Okay, first off, I am obviously not a dude because a dude would not be able to handle the pain I was just in. And secondly, after we are done here, I will probably go into recovery, so you should go get you're hand checked." he nodded. "But wait around just a bit, you will get to hold her."

"Awesome!" he said. That moment, a nurse brought Macy her daughter to hold in her arms. Once again, she was in tears.

"Hi little lady. Hi! Welcome to the world, it's mommy! And that's uncle Joe." Macy said happily. Nick, as manly as he wanted to seem, let a tear slip down his cheek as he touched the cheek of his little baby girl. She looked so fradgile and so tiny that he was afraid to break her. "Here, go see daddy." she slowly and carefully passed her up to Nick, who's eye's were anything but dry as he held his little angel in his arms so protectivly.

"We did it! We are holding our daughter." Nick said as he noticed Joe slipped into the bathroom. "Should I go tell the others?"

"Do me a favor and tie my hair back for me, please?" she asked kindly. She was handed the little girl and Nick went behind her, wrapping her hair into a pony tail. She gave him a smile as he walked out into the hallway. Joe came out of the washroom seconds later with a questioning expression on his face. She just smiled and pointed to the door, where he went and followed his brother out. Nick still had happy tears in his eye's and a huge smile on his face as he walked out into his beholding friends.

"7lbs, 11onc. She is about a foot long, has some brown hair, and looks a lot like Macy." he told them all. Stella was the first one to jump up and hug him, followed by his parents, brothers and Danielle.

"That's wonderful! May we go see her?" Sandy asked anxiously. He nodded, and opened the door, letting everyone in and surrounding the bed. "Hey girlie." Macy looked up to see everyone around her, and smiled. She pointed her daughter up at an angle, and pulled the little soft blanket she had made a few months ago down a little bit so she could see her better.

"She is very healthy." Macy said proudly. "Do you want to know her name?"

"YES!" they all said exitedly. Macy glanced at Nick before saying it, and he gave her a heart-warming smile.

"Anika. Anika Taylor Lucas." she said, looking down at little Anika sitting in her arms.

"I love that name!" Stella said happily. Everybody got a chance to hold her until one of the nurses went to go do some more thuural scans, knowing Macy had cander, they knew it was rare that the cancer would spread to her, but still possible. During that time, Macy and Nick slept and slept and slept on that tiny little hospital bed, resting in each-other's arms. They were so proud of each-other, and it really showed. The other's had gone home for the morning to sleep, agreeing to come back that afternoon when if everything went well, they could take her home. it was 10 when they both finally awoke from their deep sleep after hearing Macy's new phone ring loudly. She snatched it off her side table and put it up to her ear.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Baby! Hi!" her mother's voice beamed. "Did you have her yet?"

"Yes we did?" her mother squeeled loudly.

"REALLY? HOW DID IT GO?"

"Really smoothly, actually. Everything was fast, and she was heavy, and-" she was cut of by a beep. She looked at the screen to see that the phone was low battery. "I gotta go, but are you home?"

"No... our flight was delayed. We should be home this afternoon, though." she explained.

"And that's when we will be home. Come over?"

"Yeah, foresure! Bye hun."

"Bye!"

Nick leaned down, and kissed her neck softly, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up. It was amazing that after allt his time, he still knew how to drive her mad, and it still did. She turned around to face him, and hugged him close, something that she hadn't been able to do in a long time. "Hey, how does it feel waking up and not being pregnant?" he asked, chuckling lightly.

"Amazing! And knowing that even now, she is in a room right down the hall is even more phenominal!" she said. "Speaking of, wanna go see her?" he nodded, and the two got out of the bed, and walked down the hall to the nursery. "Anika Lucas," the lady at the desk checked the list, nodded and let them pass. They passed many crinb labels until they came up to one that said her name, and theirs. They sanitized their hands at the door, so they were able to just go in and pick her up from her crib. It was still cloudy and rainy outside, but it didn't matter because they had her. "Hey Anika."

"Hey Anika!" Nick whispered to her. "Guess what, you need to go home today!"

"Yeah daddy, I am so exited!" Macy said, faking Anika's voice. "Wanna go sign out?"

"Foresure. But we sould put her back and come pick her up later." she agreed, putting her back in her crib. "It's hard to leave her, though."

"I know... it's amazing how attatched to her we are, even though we have bearly seen her for a totaly of 20 minutes!"

They went back into the room, where the doctor explained everything to them. Anika was completely and totalyl healthy, and was ready to go home, as well as Macy. He told them some great tips for new parents, and helped her with things that would be good for her and the new baby. After about an hour, they had Anika strapped into the backseat, with Macy with her, and Nick was in the front driving, and they were on their way home for the first time ever.

That afternoon at around 4, everyone was sitting around in Nic and Macy's living room. At the moment, Kevin had Anika, who was dressed in purple fottie pajama's that Stella had made the day she had found out Macy was pregnant. Macy was cuddling with the dog, when Macy's parents ran in with huge sile's on their faces. Their was a large, cute meet and greet for about 20 minutes, when Macy had to go to the bathroom. She walked up the stairs, and stopped by the nursery. The rocking chair was sat in, the change-table had been used. The crib had beet sat in (only momentarily) but still. And then she turned around to see everyone sitting around in the living room... all 12 of them (including Izzy and Liam) and she smiled once again. She found herself doing that a lot lately.

As one chapter of her life ended, a new one began, and there was one main thing in her mind now...

What the heck to do now?

**_I am beaming right now! I am done (honest to god, thanks to snoupy and all of her very persistant emails) Sorry this wasn't up sooner, but it was hard to write and I have been very busy! So I guess as you know, there will be a sequal. The fist chapter will be up on Saturday or Sunday. Either way, it will be then. Also, I have a project that I have been working on since March, and it is "Mary's Song, Oh My My My" and it is a total story that I wrote, and there are going to be chapters for every verse (yes, the story is THAT long) and I will finish it all up first (I am very close) then I will just post a chapter a day. It should even out to be about 14-16 chapters._**

**_Here comes my thank you's (as usual). First off, my reviews ALWAYS put a smile on my face. Thank you so much to each and every one of you who pushed that little button and mady my day. And that goes for everyone who alerted me, or added me to favorite author. It means a lot! And thank you to all the people who sent in their suggestions to me in either a review or a PM for this story. I did get idea's off those idea's, and if I haven't used your idea's in the story yet, I will! Thanks for everyone who is a new reader, and the people who have been here since the begining. (Notice this story has changed quite a bit =P)_**

**_So, now that we have THAT established, onto my well known rant (you have to have seen it coming with all the drama thats been going on)._**

**_Okay... NACYYYYYYYYYYYY! Well, I must say (yes, I am going scene-to-scene here) the first scene was ADORIBLE! Just them sitting their so close... hhis hand on her knee/thigh, holding hands, watching... fishing? Anyways, and then when she puts her head in his shoulder, and he smiles at her with his little dimple... aweeeee! Just so sweet! And then stupid them had to go ruin it. I must say that it was one of my favorite scene's on the whole history of the show because for once in their life it was just... them! The original 5! I always love the first scene's the most though, because they never have anything to do with the episode, but they are still too cute. I watched (stupidly) a Wasabi Story first, so in that episode it caught me off guard when he called her adorible, or sweety, or when she strutted out of the kitchen in the first scene together with the "sexy" sway of her hips. I was very confused, and even more so when she said she was a beginer at golf. I knew something must be going on, because in the Episode Pizza Girl, Nick walks right up to her while she is hauling a huge bag of golf clubs and almost knocks him in the head with one (I love watching this episode now. Just to see how rude he was to her, and it's such a change from then to now. This episode, AND keepin' It Real. She faints while saying "Date A Jonas... Kiss A Jonas..." Oh, anf the kiss between them is foresure because I saw a video of her talking about how comfortable it was) Wow, I just got sidetracked. Whatever. _**

**_I couldn't even watch the end of that episode when he sings to her, because I was in a HUGE fit of giggles. No joke, it was so cute. And I love the poolside scene, too. It just is such a natural thing to have his arma round her. And OH! The episode that airs on the dish this Sunday will be the one where the "YOU RUINED MY LIFE" came from. Just saying =D Oh, and did I mention how exited I am to see the one where they are on a boat trip? I AM!_**

**_Oh, and one more thing, do you have any idea how I would have KILLED to have that role of Kiesha (I forgot her name =( __) in the secret? I mean, I would have KILLLLLLLLEEEDD to be the one to get Nick and Macy to admit their feelings towards each-other to others. Run around screaming "love doves" and "Nick love's Macy" and get hugged my Stella, Macy AND Nick, and Get hugged and such by Nick. My fantasy role!_**

**_Anyways, thanks again! And thanks to my Best Friend Anika who let me use her name in my story. =D_**

**_Okay, well I guess I should go now... I will see you when I post my next big thing!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Mols_**


End file.
